Safe and Sound (TL)
by KleerRitter
Summary: Con el fin de sus vidas en el universo de MGLN, Nanoha y sus amigas obtienen una segunda oportunidad para encontrar la felicidad. Sin las complicaciones de la magia, las cosas deberían ser más fáciles, cierto? Para nada . AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nuevamente… MGLN no me pertenece ni esta supermegiainteresante historia. Esto es solo una **traducción **del original escrito por **Deathbybunny**, como varias de las historias que ya han leído.

**N/T: **Hey~ people! Esta historia da comienzo a los dos proyectos más largo que he hecho (hasta ahora, porque igualmente llevo poco tiempo en esto, pero a que sonó genial?) _Safe and Sound y Used to be _(de Ladyhades),son dos historias que se encuentras actualizando a la fecha, por lo que existe la posibilidad de llegar a alcanzarlos (si, tengo un montón de tiempo libre en mis manos ahora), por lo que si eso llegase a pasar dejare en _hiatus _las traducciones y trabajare en otras cosas que ya tengo planeadas.

Ahora, dos advertencias! Esta historia es AU por como ya habrán leído, así que prepárense para _ooc_ y el regreso de ciertos personajes. Esta situada temporalmente en un universo no demasiado futurista, pero aun así, no es nuestro día a día.

Esta es mi salida al drama que viene con _Used to be_, así que espero que lo disfruten,

Saludos a todos, las actualizaciones serán aparentemente seguidas.

KR.

* * *

**Safe and Sound**

"_Estaremos juntas por siempre, Nanoha."_

_Los cielos estaban iluminados con magia. La guerra había alcanzado su hogar. Para Nanoha, esta era la primera guerra a gran escala en la que se veía envuelta directamente. Era aterrador, pero no tanto para ella, sino para su familia. Vivio, ahora de 17 años, era lo suficientemente mayor para formar parte de la batalla. Agradecía a su estrella el que Hayate hubiese movido unos hilos y la hubiese puesto en cualquier otra parte que no fuese la línea de fuego. Un ceño fruncido inmediatamente estropeo su bello rostro. Puede que su hija estuviese a salvo, pero no su compañera, su amante, su esposa, su todo, ella no lo estaba. Fate estaba al frente. Fue la primera en contraatacar al enemigo. Podía ser una de las primeras en caer._

_Era un aterradora idea que no podía evitar pese a lo cerca que estaba._

"_Hey, no te desconcentres." Le reprendió Vita. "Te necesitamos en tu mejor forma. Si los detenemos hoy, seremos capaces de hacerlos retroceder y ganar esta guerra." _

"_Cierto." Asintió Nanoha determinada. Tenía razón. Su mente no podía arriesgarse a estar en otra parte. _

_Volteo a mirar a la ciudad que llamo su hogar durante la mayor parte de su vida adulta. Estaba inquietamente vacía. La mayor parte de la ciudad había sido evacuada hace semanas cuando los rebeldes comenzaron a mostrar signos de estar rompiendo la defensa alrededor del planeta. No tardarían en alcanzar la ciudad. Por unos cuantos minutos, un tenso silencio lleno el área._

"_Ahí vienen!" grito Vita._

_En un instante, el silencio fue roto. Los cielos llenos de rayos de magia y gritos. En alguna parte de su mente, Nanoha se preguntaba si Fate estaba bien. El tiempo no existía en el furor de la batalla. Nanoha no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo ella y sus camaradas defendieron sus hogares. Pese a que Vita le dijo que se mantuviera concentrada, Nanoha lo estaba encontrando más y más difícil mientras presenciaba a enemigos y aliados caer. Estaba Fate bien? Estaban sus amigos bien? Deseaba poder saberlo. Fue en ese momento de distracción que ese ataque llego desde su punto ciego._

"_Cuidado!" Grito Vita en horror._

_Nanoha lo vio venir pero no se pudo mover. Su barrera se alzo demasiado tarde, la fuerza destrozando sus escudos a medio armar. Cerró los ojos y espero por el golpe, pero nunca llego. A cambio, un familiar par de brazos la rodearon seguido de un grito de dolor de una voz que conocía demasiad bien. Su corazón se congelo de miedo. Abriendo sus ojos, fue recibida con una imagen que la seguiría por el resto de su vida. Fate la había protegido de la explosión._

_Lagrimas cayeron de ojos cobalto. _

_Fate sonrió. Incluso en su estado cercano a la muerte, le sonrió a la mujer por la que había dado su vida. Una temblorosa mano se alzo para secar las lágrimas de los ojos de su amor._

"_Las lagrimas no te sientan." Dijo Fate con voz áspera._

"_Fate….chan."_

"_Lo siento." La sonrisa de Fate se torno de arrepentimiento. "Parece que estoy rompiendo mi promesa contigo." _

"_No digas eso! Vas a estar bien!"_

"_Por favor dile a Vivio que lo lamento, también. Y a Hayate-chan, Signum, Shamal, Vita, Zafira…. a todos."_

"_Por favor, para! Por favor…." Nanoha lloró en el hombro de la rubia._

"_Nanoha, estoy segura que incluso con mi anormal nacimiento, nací para estar contigo y solo contigo." Fate tosió. Sabía que su tiempo se estaba acabando. "Nací para amarte en esta vida y la siguiente." _

"_Fate-chan, Fate-chan, Fate-chan!" __Grito Nanoha. No podía estar perdiéndola. No ahora. No de esta manera. "Por favor, no digas adiós!"_

"_Gracias por amarme, por darme una maravillosa familia…. por salvarme. Gracias por todo. Te amo Nanoha Takamachi Harlaown." _

_Se había ido._

"_Fate-chan?" Nanoha gentilmente sacudió el ahora desplomado cuerpo en sus brazos. "Fate-chan?"_

_Nada._

"_Hey, despierta Fate-chan. No puedes dormir en un lugar como este." Una vacía risa le siguió. "Qué es lo que pensara Vivio si escucha que su Fate-mama se durmió en medio de la batalla?"_

_Pero Fate aun no se movía. Nanoha solo lloraba más fuerte. Se había ido. En un instante. Su Fate estaba muerta._

"_FATE-CHAN!"_

_Una luz rosada se trago todo. _

"Fate-chan!"

Momoko Takamachi escucho el angustiado grito de su hija y se apresuro para ir al lado de su hija menor. La escena frente a ella se estaba volviendo demasiado familiar para su gusto.

"Nanoha?"

"M-mamá?" Su pequeña de nueve años sollozó.

Momoko se sentó en la cama de Nanoha y acerco a su pequeña en un abrazo. Nanoha lloró libremente en el pecho de su madre. Momoko se quedo a su lado hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas y se quedo dormida. No tomo mucho tiempo. Nanoha estaba durmiendo muy poco por las continuas pesadillas que la plagaban. Parecían estar siendo más y más a menudo. Acomodo de nuevo a su hija en su cama y le beso la frente. Al volver a su cuarto, vio a su marido, Shiro Takamachi, sentado despierto.

"De nuevo?"

"Si."

"Está bien?"

Momoko se recostó a su lado. Shiro la abrazo, entregándole todo el confort que podía.

"Tan bien como puede estar."

"Es la tercera vez esta semana."

"Lo sé." Mordió su labio. "Qué más podemos hacer? Me siento tan inútil"

Shiro no estaba seguro. Cuando todo esto comenzó, no era tan malo. Cuando su hija cumplió 9, comenzó a tener esos sueños sobre ser una chica mágica. En un comienzo creyeron que era solo su superactiva imaginación. Entonces comenzó a darles nombre a las chicas en sus sueños que se supone eran chicas mágicas como ella. Parecía apreciar especialmente a una de ellas. Como sea, hace unos meses las cosas cambiaron, Nanoha comenzó a tener un sueño recurrente, uno donde una mujer rubia moría en sus brazos. Primero pensaron que era una pesadilla producto de ver demasiadas películas violentas, pero el sueño persistió. Intentaron saber más sobre el sueño, pero Nanoha solo podía contarles que la mujer, Fate, murió salvándola en sus sueños. Cuando le preguntaban porque encontraba esto tan triste pese a que solo era un sueño ella respondía un:

"No lo sé."

No estaban seguros de cómo o si es que podían ayudar. Cómo controla uno los sueños?

"Todo lo que podemos hacer es estar a su lado y entregarle todo el amor y apoyo que podamos. Esta pesadilla no puede durar para siempre."

"Espero que tengas razón." Por el bien de su hija, Momoko deseaba que las pesadillas se acabaran pronto.

En su cuarto, Nanoha se movía incomoda, se acerco al otro lado de la cama, instintivamente en busca de algo.

"Fate-chan…." Murmuro mientras caía más y más dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **MGLN no me pertenece, ni esta historia que es solo una **traducción** de original escrito por **Deathbybunny.**

* * *

**Safe and Sound**

"No las dejen escapar!"

Lindy Harlaown perseguía a las dos chicas frente a ella, como a sido durante los últimos tres años. Este caso paso por su escritorio cuando los rumores de gemelas asesinas llegaron a sus oídos. Normalmente, esto no levantaría ninguna expectación. No era nada nuevo el que asesinos trabajaron en las sombras de su sociedad. Era una realidad de la cual mucha gente no estaba al tanto. Los asesinos vivían más en el reino de los mitos y leyendas en la mente de la gente normal. Lindy era una de los cuantos que conocía la verdad y toleraba este amargo hecho. Pero había una cosa, que de hecho, no podía dejar pasar. Es por eso que perseguía a esas dos chicas. Las perseguía por un simple hecho: las rumoreadas asesinas eran unas niñas. Incluso en la comunidad de asesinos, niños asesinos eran un tabú. Casi nadie intentaría producir tan jóvenes asesinos. Casi. Había algunos que no tenían miedo del estigma que viene con el riesgo de criar pequeños para matar. La mujer que su equipo había recientemente capturado era una de esas personas.

Precia Testarossa hizo lo que muchos temían. Crió a asesinas gemelas, unas de las mejores en el negocio si Lindy creía en los rumores. Como si Lindy no estuviese suficientemente disgustada, estas dos chicas eran las propias hijas de Precia. Transformo su propia sangre en mercaderes de muerte. La peliverde pensó en su propio hijo y no pudo evitar preguntarse como una madre podía llegar a hacer tan horrible cosa.

Se concentro nuevamente en las dos chicas intentando escapar. Lindy había perseguido a esas dos misteriosas gemelas ya por unos cuantos años. Desde la primera vez que oyó sobre ellas, no pudo dejar el caso. Algo dentro de ella le decía que siguiera con persiguiéndolas, que siguiera luchando por ellas. Hoy, todo su duro trabajo tendría fruto. Solo necesitaba capturarlas primero.

"Vice, van en tu dirección. Se cuidadoso, son tan peligrosas como señalan los rumores." Lindy hablo en su auricular.

"_Entendido. Con mi equipo estamos listos para capturarlas." _

Lindy desconecto su dispositivo de comunicación y observo a las chicas correr directo en la trampa. Han crecido tanto. Ahora tenían 12 años de edad y estaban comenzando crecer en estatura. Serian unas verdaderas bellezas cuando fueran mayores. En una extraña manera, sentía que las había visto crecer al igual que su propio hijo. Recordaba la primera fotografía que recibió de esas dos. Tenían 9 años de edad y ya habían sido fuertemente adoctrinadas en la vida de un asesino. Alicia y Fate Testarossa eran casi idénticas. Incluso ella tenía dificultades para diferenciarlas. Le tomo un tiempo el encontrar las pequeñas diferencias que las distinguían la una de la otra.

Mientras lucían casi idénticas de pequeñas, sus apariencias cambiaron mientras crecían. La mayor de las dos, Alicia, mantenía su cabello más corto que su gemela menor. Además le gustaban los listones de una forma morbosa, se tornaron en su carta de presentación. Luego de completar un asesinato, ataba un largo listón rojo en el meñique de sus victimas.

Fate por el otro lado, dejo crecer su cabello pasada su cadera. Un listón negro lo mantenía atado cerca del final. Fate no dejaba una carta de presentación, al menos no una de la que estuviera consciente. La única señal que indicaba que ella cometió el asesinato era que los cuerpos eran examinados. La rubia menor tenía el hábito de usar cuchillos y prefería matar de cerca. Específicamente, prefería estar lo suficientemente cerca como para apuñalar los puntos vitales de sus victimas. Su velocidad y precisión eran tan buenas que a veces las victimas ni siquiera se percataban de haber sido apuñalados, hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Fate y Alicia, además poseían diferentes manos dominantes. Mientras Alicia era zurda, Fate usaba la derecha. Otra cosa que descubrió Lindy estaba en sus ojos. Era apenas notorio, pero el color de ojo de las chicas eran distintos. Mientras los de Alicia eran más unos estanques de un rojizo marrón, los de Fate eran borgoña. Eran pequeños descubrimientos como provocaban que Lindy se sintiera más unida a ellas y solo alimentaba su necesidad de salvarlas de una vida que no habían escogido.

"Ríndanse chicas. Las tenemos rodeadas."

Las rubias respiraban pesadamente. Heridas cubrían sus cuerpos, pero su equipo no estaba mejor. La única ventaja que tenían sobre ellas era el número e incluso eso les entregaba apenas una ventaja. Le costo la mitad de su equipo el capturar a Precia **con** su ayuda. Las gemelas estaban probando ser, si no más, difíciles que su madre. Era obvio que estaban bien entrenadas. Parte de ella se preguntaba, eran así de letales cuando eran más jóvenes?

"Les pido que se entreguen pacíficamente. Si lo hacen, le prometo que las ayudaremos."

Por primera vez en su vida, Lindy escucho la voz de Fate.

"Ayudar?"

Era suave. Algo que no esperaba de una chica tan peligrosa.

"Ayudar con qué?" pregunto Alicia.

La voz de Alicia sonó tan vacía pero aun así sintió la confusión de todas maneras. Por qué no lo estarían? No es como si alguien les hubiese ofrecido algo diferente a la vida que llevaban. Su madre, si es que podía llamársele así, ciertamente se aseguro de mantenerlas a raya. Era más como una entrenadora que una madre para esas niñas. Acaso sabían lo que era sentir amor? El saber lo que es la amabilidad? Lindy sabia que era una larga tarea, una peligrosa, pero iba a dar todo de si en el campo por ellas. Por qué? Aun no lo sabia, pero esperaba poder descubrir que era lo que las impulsaba a alcanzar a las rubias.

"Una segunda oportunidad."

—**SafeandSound—**

**3 años más tarde….**

"Nanoha! Llegaras tarde a la escuela!" Momoko esperaba que eso pudiera despertar a su hija. Le dijo que no se quedara despierta hasta tan tarde pero olvido las advertencias de su madre y se quedo viendo una película.

"Estoy despierta!"

Momoko sonrió mientras su hija menor bajaba saltando las escaleras. Su pequeña niña estaba creciendo para ser una muy bella mujer. Hoy era un día especial; comenzaría su primer año en la academia TSAB. Era una prestigiosa escuela donde numerosas importantes familias enviaban a sus hijos, pero esta no era una escuela privada promedio para niños ricos. La academia TSAB era especial porque además era una escuela para chicos que deseaban trabajar como guardaespaldas o en algo relacionado a la industria de la seguridad. La mayoría de estos chicos iban por la oportunidad de trabajar para las familias que enviaban a sus hijos a esa escuela. TSAB además reclutaba a muchos que mostraban atributos y si no eran capaces de pagar la cara matricula, se le ofrecían becas. El principal objetivo era conseguir que lo mejor de lo mejor asistiera. Hasta el momento, sus métodos habían sido afectivos. Existía una alta probabilidad para aquellos que buscaban trabajo como guardaespaldas fuesen contratados mientras atendían la escuela, de no ser así aun tenían una buena opción de ser contratados en algún otro lugar por el simple hecho que haberse graduado de la academia.

Era gracias a esto que, sobre los años, la escuela se volvió el lugar donde figuras políticas, multimillonarios y magnates de los negocios enviaban a sus hijos. Después de todo, que mejor lugar para que tus hijos asistan que una escuela que poseía un pequeño ejercito de entrenados y armados guardaespaldas?

Nanoha bajo la escalera seguida de su hermana mayor Miyuki y su hermano mayor Kyouya junto a su guardaespaldas Shinobu Tsukimura. De sus tres hijos, Kyouya era el único con un guardaespaldas personal.

La familia Takamachi podía no parecerlo, pero eran una familia de gran influencia. Cuando Momoko conoció por primera vez a Shiro, él era solo un chico con un plan para tener su propio negocio un día. Pronto, Shiro observo el beneficio que venia con comenzar una empresa en la industria de la seguridad. Todos querían sentirse seguros y existía gente allí afuera, gente con dinero, que estaba dispuesta a pagar cualquier suma de dinero solo para tener ese sentimiento. Con esto en mente, Shiro se esforzó en crear la mayor fuerza en la industria de la seguridad. No solo ofrecía asequible seguridad para el hogar para familias de clase media, además entreno a algunos de los mejores guardaespaldas del negocio. Figuras políticas en particular eran algunos de sus clientes más habituales.

"Tengo que encontrar un guardaespaldas en esta escuela mamá?" Se quejo Nanoha.

"Sabes que tranquilizara a tu padre si lo haces."

Nanoha gruño. "Pero puedo cuidar de mí misma. No es como si papá no nos hubiese entrenado en defensa personal."

Momoko rió. "Lo se cariño, pero sabes como es tu padre."

"Extremadamente sobre-protector?" Miyuki se unió a su familia en la mesa. "Se da cuenta de que ya no somos niños? No entiendo porque de repente nos incita a tener uno cuando nunca lo hizo de niños. Quiero decir, por qué Kyouya tiene que tener uno? Es un hombre! Puede cuidar de si mismo."

"Ya use ese argumento antes. No le importo." Kyouya suspiro. "Bueno, no es como si fuera tan malo, chicas."

Nanoha sonrió maliciosamente. "Eso es solo porque estas enamorado de Shinobu-san."

Kyouya rápidamente escupió su jugo de naranja.

"N-Nanoha!"

Shinobu Tsukimura hizo un magnifico trabajo en mantener alejado de sus mejillas el sonrojo. Esta era una de las razones por la que Shiro acepto a Shinobu como guardaespaldas de Kyouya. Eso y una exhaustiva investigación sobre el pasado de su familia le convencieron que tomo la decisión correcta. Shinobu pertenecía a una familia que practicaba el antiguo y olvidado arte del ninjutsu. Solo aquellos que eran parte del clan Tsukimura tenían permitido aprender este secreto arte. Definitivamente era raro tener a alguien, mucho menos una familia, que conociese tan raro talento. Shiro se sentía afortunado de que Shinobu y Kyouya se conocieran en TSAB y esperaba que sus dos hijas encontrasen a la persona correcta para cuidar de ellas.

"Kyouya y Shinobu sentados en un árbol!" Agrego Miyuki.

"C-cállate!" Kyouya intento miserablemente defenderse. "Arg! Me voy a la escuela!"

No era tan extraño que relaciones se formaran entre guardaespaldas y las personas que protegían. De hecho, algunos veían esto como la manera de encontrar sus futuras esposas/maridos. No siempre se manifestaba el amor pero era innegable que un lazo especial se formaba entre las dos personas.

Momoko meneo su cabeza. A veces se preguntaba como sus hijos aun no se mataban entre ellos.

"Muy bien, chicas necesitan dejar de molestar a su hermano. Saben que aun no acepta sus sentimientos por Shinobu-chan." Nanoha y Miyuki rieron. Incluso su madre podía ver que algo pasaba entre ellos. "Al menos él esta un paso delante de ustedes, chicas. Ahora, si tan solo ustedes dos pudiesen encontrar a sus futuras esposas."

Ahora fue el turno para que Nanoha y Miyuki escupieran su jugo de naranja.

"E-esposa?" Nanoha tosió.

"Creí que se suponía que debíamos encontrar guardaespaldas!" Exclamo Miyuki. "Y que te hace pensar que me gustan las chicas!"

Momoko sonrió misteriosamente. "Eso es lo que dije, pero nunca se sabe. Puede que se enamoren de una especial jovencita. Y por como lo sé… intuición materna."

"M-me voy a la escuela." Una sonrojada Nanoha balbuceo.

"Y-yo también!" Siguió Miyuki.

Momoko rió ante las reacciones de sus hijas. Podían ser tan bobas a veces. Su sonrisa decayó ligeramente recordando el como descubrió que Nanoha poseía una especial preferencia por las chicas.

Ya eran años desde que sus sueños sobre ser una chica mágica comenzaron. Luego de que capearon el embate de pesadillas por un mes, Nanoha comenzó a contarles sobre los extraños sueños que tenía. Pudo haber sido complicado para Momoko o Shiro el tomar en serio los sueños de Nanoha si no hubiesen presenciado la angustia en sus pesadillas. Nanoha siempre les entregaba mucha información sobre sus sueños. Eso no era normal. No con los sueños de todas maneras. Era más común despertar y casi inmediatamente olvidar lo que había pasado excepto por unos cuantos vagos detalles, pero no Nanoha. Ella entregaba descripciones muy específicas sobre las personas e incluso nombres. Era casi aterrador lo mucho que podía recordar de sus sueños.

Porque Nanoha les estaba entregando demasiada información, Momoko decidió mantener un diario de las cosas que su hija soñaba. Cada vez que algo nuevo aparecía, sacaba el diario y escribía todo. Tras todo este tiempo, comenzó a pensar que talvez había algo más en estos sueños de lo que creyó en un principio. Pero que era lo que significaban? Aun no estaba segura pero sentía que lo menos que podía hacer era documentar lo que pudiese. Momoko solo agradecía que las pesadillas no fueran tan prevalente.

El mes luego de que Nanoha cumpliera 9 fue una verdadera pesadilla y una que esperaba no volviese a repetirse. Durante el mes de Mayo, su hija aun tenia las pesadillas pero no tan seguidas. Usualmente, tenía ese sueño una vez y no la molestaba por el resto del año. Momoko sospechaba que esto era porque Fate murió ese mes en particular.

Momoko termino su desayuno y se dirigió a su estudio. Se sentó y abrió cierto cajón. En el había un diario encuadernado en cuero, aquel que uso para escribir los sueños de Nanoha. Lo saco junto a otras varias carpetas. Cada uno tenía una fotografía de chicas de distintas edades. Nanoha no lo sabía pero Momoko tomo los nombres de las chicas en los sueños de Nanoha y las busco para ver si podían ser personas reales. Comenzó a hacer esto cuando Kyouya y Miyuki conocieron a Shinobu Tsukimura, una de las chicas que su hija había visto en sus sueños. Decir que Shiro y Momoko estaban sorprendidos estaba de más. Cuando conocieron a la chica, fue incluso más alucinante. La descripción que Nanoha originalmente le entrego sobre la Shinobu en sus sueños era tan certera que era aterrador. Gracias a este evento, ambos comenzaron a buscar a las otras chicas y las encontraron.

También encontraron a Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

Alcanzo esa carpeta en particular y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Por las cosas que su hija había dicho sobre ella, la chica sonaba como un ángel. Esto sin embargo, no era lo que esperaba.

Una ex asesina?

No existía tal cosa en su mente. Una vez alguien pasaba por el adoctrinamiento para convertirse en un asesino, era casi imposible deshacer el daño. No podían tener una vida normal incluso si así lo deseaban. Las cosas que hicieron siempre los perseguirían luego de que probasen lo que era tener una vida normal. Muchos no soportaban vivir con la culpa por las cosas hicieron antes de tomar medidas más drásticas para terminar el sufrimiento.

Deseaba que esta Fate fuese más como la Fate de los sueños porque sabia que el encuentro entre su hija y Fate era inevitable.

Momoko se recostó en la silla y recordó la razón original por la que pensaba todo esto.

Una noche, iba de pasada por el cuarto de Nanoha y decidió ver como estaba. Era un hábito que adquirió desde que los sueños comenzaron. Se sentó a su lado y observo por unos minutos como dormía, asegurándose de que todo estuviese bien. Entonces lo oyó. Fue ligero y creyó imaginarlo hasta que Nanoha lo volvió a repetir.

"_Fate-chan….te amo."_

Luego de que la sorpresa pasara, se comenzó a preguntar que eran esos sueños realmente. Hasta el momento, las personas con las que Nanoha había soñado probaron ser más que solo imaginación. Su preocupación ahora que rol cumpliría Fate en la vida de su hija, especialmente desde que Shiro y Momoko no buscaban nada más que evitar que se encontraran. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando su teléfono sonó.

"Hola?"

"Nanoha esta en peligro." Respondió Shiro seriamente.

"Qué? Cómo?"

"Harlaown logro enlistar a Fate en la academia TSAB."

—**SafeandSound—**

Nanoha se despidió de su chofer mientras ella y Miyuki descendían del auto.

"Estas lista Nanoha?" Pregunto su hermana.

"Supongo. Algo que deba saber sobre esta escuela?"

"Hmm." Miyuki entro en su pose para pensar. "Hay un montón de raros aquí."

"Qué?" Pregunto Nanoha sin creerlo.

Miyuki solo hizo un gesto con sus hombros "Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre la gente rica. Pueden ser un montón de excéntricos."

Las dos chicas atravesaron las puertas de la escuela, siguiendo al grupo de estudiantes que parecían seguir todos en la misma dirección. Si Nanoha recordaba correctamente, estaban yendo al auditorio para la ceremonia de apertura. Era costumbre para todos los estudiantes el atender, así que Miyuki no tenía más opción que sentarse en la orientación para los nuevos alumnos otra vez. Aunque esperaba que algo interesantes ocurriera este año. Su propia ceremonia de apertura había sido un festival de bostezos.

"estamos consideradas dentro de esas personas raras?" pregunto Nanoha a su hermana.

"No lo sé. Parecemos muy normales a mi parecer, pero quien sabe como las personas 'normales' nos ven."

"Entonces probablemente seamos raras."

Las dos hermanas entraron al auditorio y tomaron sus respectivos asientos junto a sus compañeros. Nanoha miraba a su alrededor nerviosamente. Esta era la primera que atendería a una escuela normal. La paranoia de su padre la mantuvo en casa la mayoría del tiempo y ella entendía porque. Porque el proveía a figuras políticas con guardaespaldas de su compañía, se había hecho de enemigos de las personas que sus empleadores habían frustrado. No era sorpresa que esas personas fueran muy lejos para de alguna manera vengarse del hombre que ellos consideraban como enemigo. Aun así, poco lograba asustarle. Ella quería hacer esto. Quería ser como cualquier chico de su edad.

Siguió mirando a su alrededor y no pudo evitar notar que muchos estudiantes entraban con guardaespaldas que definitivamente no eran estudiantes. Pero de hecho no estaba sorprendida. Esta escuela permitía a las familias el escoger el contratar sus propios guardaespaldas o encontrar uno en la academia. Si decidían contratar uno por su cuenta, debían asegurarse de informar a la escuela y desclasificar todo sobre la persona que escogieron para así poder ganar el permiso para que atiendan.

Nanoha suspiro. Se pregunto si seria capaz de encontrar a alguien que su padre aprobara.

—**SafeandSound—**

"Debemos asistir?"

"Estoy de acuerdo. Esto parece no tener sentido."

Lindy suspiro. A veces odiaba lo mucho en sincronía que Alicia y Fate parecían estar.

"Si tienen que asistir y siempre hay una razón para las cosas que hacemos."

Las dos chicas frente a ellas fruncieron el ceño. Pese a que estaban teniendo esta discusión, no podía evitar sonreír. Hace tres años, las chicas ni siquiera lo hubiesen intentado. No que lo hubiesen hecho si lo desearan. Las chicas estaban bajo tan fuerte vigilancia que Lindy temía que jamás les darían la oportunidad para cambiar sus vidas. Hace tres años, las chicas simplemente hubiesen asentido en silencio a cualquier plan que tuviese para ellas, nunca cuestionando el porque. Esta rebelión era una buena señal. Una muy buena señal.

"No quiero asistir." Declaro Fate.

"Estoy de acuerdo."

"Y por qué es que repentinamente no quieren ir? Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo cuando les sugerí asistir a una escuela con chicos de su edad."

"Si, pero no nos informaste que esta escuela no era normal." Fate cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Quién les dijo que no era normal?"

"Chrono." Alicia imito la pose de su gemela mientras ambas observaban a su madre adoptiva.

"_Ese pequeño…."_

"Esta bien, admitiré que esta escuela no es normal de por si."

"Qué tiene de anormal?" Pregunto Alicia.

"Bueno… esta escuela es para chicos de la elite."

"Los ricos?" Las cejas de Fate se elevaron.

"Los ricos, los famosos, y aquellos con poder político. Aquí es donde lo mejor de lo mejor envía a sus hijos.

"Entonces no logro ver el porque debemos asistir. Ya no tenemos casi nada en común con otros de nuestra edad de por si. Esperas que encajemos con esa gente 'privilegiada'?" Argumento Fate.

Lindy suspiro otra vez. Al menos nadie podía decir que Fate y Alicia eran unas rubias tontas. Las chicas sabían como cambiar argumentos a su favor.

"Muy bien, seré directa con ustedes. Las razón por la que quiero que asistan a esta escuela es para introducirlas con el tipo de personas con las que trabajaran."

"Trabajar?" Pregunto Alicia confundida.

"Si, como ya saben chicas, no quiero que usen su entrenamiento como asesinas para matar o en absoluto de hecho. Por los últimos 3 años he estado intentando deshacerme de la forma de pensar con la que han vivido casi toda sus vidas. No ha sido fácil, pero seguimos aquí y seguimos luchando. Es por eso que sé que enviarlas a esta escuela es lo mejor. Se que encontraran lo que necesitan ahí."

"Qué es lo que piensas que nos hace falta?" Pregunto Alicia genuinamente curiosa.

Lindy sonrió. "Alguien a quien proteger."

"Huh?" ambas rubias cuestionaron.

Lindy las tomo a ambas en sus brazos y las abrazo tan fuerte como pudo.

"Mis dulces, semi-inocentes niñas. Han pasado casi toda sus vidas aprendiendo como acabar una vida en vez de protegerla. Crecieron sin conocer lo que es el amor y se que incluso ahora, ese concepto es extraño para ustedes." Lindy se alejo y vagamente se pregunto si alguna vez llegarían a descubrir lo que era el amor. "No es mucho lo que puedo enseñarles manteniéndolas conmigo de esta manera. Es por eso que las estoy enviando ahí. Las estoy preparando para sus futuras profesiones como protectoras. Así que por favor, denle una oportunidad?"

Tomo unos cuantos minutos para que las chicas embarazosamente regresaran el abrazo que su adoptiva madre les dio. Lindy sabia que eso significaba que había ganando la discusión. Rápidamente las apresuro a cambiarse en sus uniformes de escuela. Estaban increíblemente atrasadas de por si. Las chicas definitivamente se perderían la ceremonia de apertura. Esperaba que la directora de la escuela no estuviera demasiado molesta por esto. De nuevo, ayudaba que Lindy fuese amiga del director así que no estaba demasiado preocupada por ello.

—**SafeandSound—**

Nanoha hacia lo mejor para mantenerse despierta durante el discurso de apertura y otras actividades de la ceremonia. Hasta el momento, la escuela era similar a cualquier otra. Pero de nuevo, no era como si tuviese un punto de referencia sobre como una escuela normal era pero ya que nada parecía haber estallado o salido mal, asumió que esto era normal.

"Y ahora, por favor reciban a la representante de clase de los recién ingresados, Yagami Hayate!"

"_No puede ser…. ella es real." _ Nanoha estaba sorprendida. La morena maga en sus sueños era real. Luego de confirmar que Shinobu Tsukimura era una persona real, comenzó a preguntarse si todas las otras chicas que soñó eran reales o no. Esto reforzaba la idea de que tal vez lo eran.

"_Esto significa que Fate-chan es real también?" _no pudo evitar sentir esperanza por ello. De entre todas las personas con las que soñó, sabia que Fate era especial. En que sentido, no estaba segura aun, pero si se encontraban, sabía que lo descubriría.

"Dijo Yagami?" algunos de sus compañeros comenzaron a susurrar.

"No es esa la nieta del Primer Ministro?"

"Escuche que es adoptada."

"Debe de pensar que es especial porque alguien se compadeció de ella."

Nanoha frunció el ceño ante los susurros que acompañaron a la morena mientras caminaba hacia el podio. La castaña nunca entendió porque las personas hablaban mal sobre alguien de quien no conocían nada. Suponía que era algo que no se podía evitar cuando egos como los que habían en el cuarto estaban en un mismo lugar.

"Buenos días compañeros. Como la representante de la clase, espero hacer de este año uno memorable. Con eso dicho, es mi meta personal el asegurarme que todos conozcan la alegría de hacer cosplay!"

"Eh?"

"Así es! Que mejor forma para unirnos como compañeros que el compartir nuestro amor por vestir como personajes de ficción de…. Espera un minuto Vita! Aun no termino!" todos los estudiantes no estaban seguros de cómo reaccionar a nada de lo que su supuesta representante dijo, mucho menos al observar como era arrastrada lejos del podio por una chica pelirroja que era más pequeña que ella.

"_Bueno, ciertamente eso no fue normal." _Pensó Nanoha. Tal vez esta escuela no iba a ser tan normal como pensaba.

Uno de los profesores tomo esta oportunidad para seguir con las cosas.

"Ah, bueno, es tiempo de ir a sus clases para la primera hora. Si son nuevos estudiantes por favor diríjanse a las mesas a la derecha del auditorio. Los horarios están organizados por el apellido así que por favor asegúrense de estar en la línea correcta cuando retiren sus horarios de clases."

Nanoha se levanto con el resto de los estudiantes. Haciendo camino hacia el otro lado del salón, busco por la línea correcta para obtener su horario de clases. Le tomo solo unos minutos el llegar al frente.

"Nombre?"

"Takamachi, Nanoha."

"Takamachi….ah, aquí esta." La morena de cortos cabellos sonrió. "Si tienes alguna duda siente la libertad de preguntarle a cualquiera de nosotros."

"Ah, gracias, umm….."

"Limietta Amy." La chica sonrió nuevamente.

"Limietta-san, lo agradezco." Los ojos de Nanoha rápidamente le dieron una mirada al imponente joven de pie tras ella. Con rapidez desvió la mirada y se alejo. Dedujo que probablemente él era su guardaespaldas. Frunció al tener que pensar en ello otra vez. Aun tenia que encontrar uno para ella. Miyuki no tenia uno y llevaba en esta escuela un año ya. Kyouya tuvo suerte y encontró a Shinobu en su primer día.

"_Incluso si encuentro a alguien, papá aun necesitar dar su aprobación." _Temía esa parte del proceso ya que Shiro tendía a ser mas sobre-protector cuando se trataba de sus hijas. Si conocía a su padre, entonces las posibilidades de que aprobara a alguien al primer intento eran casi cero. Iba a ser un largo camino de seguro.

Nanoha no estaba prestando atención hacia donde se dirigía, estando a punto de doblar en una esquina. Tampoco la persona que chocó contra ella.

Fate tenia prisa en llegar al auditorio para obtener su horario de clases. Ella y Alicia ya se habían perdido la ceremonia de apertura pero no estaban realmente preocupadas por ello. Lo que más le preocupaba era estar entre tanta gente. Estar con Chrono y Lindy era una cosa, pero esto estaba completamente fuera de sus aptitudes. No sabía como iban a terminar la escuela.

Entonces paso.

No estaba prestando atención a su alrededor, algo con lo que usualmente era muy diligente por ser una asesina, pero ya que estaba apurada, sacrifico su atención para en vez concentrarse en su velocidad. Siendo la más rápida de las dos, le saco una cabeza a Alicia. Pero su gemela **estuvo **prestando mas atención e intento advertirle lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero Fate no escucho lo que dijo.

Es por eso que cuando doblo en la esquina, no se percato de que alguien estaba ahí. Sin pensarlo, Fate acerco a la chica contra ella para que así cuando cayeran, la rubia recibiría la peor parte por la caída.

Sucedió tan rápido que la única razón por la cual Nanoha noto que había caído fue cuando sintió la fuerza de gravedad en su cuerpo. La castaña repentinamente se percato de que estaba encima de alguien, alguien muy femenina. Lentamente, las dos chicas abrieron sus ojos. Nanoha casi queda sin habla por ver el par de ojos borgoña que asechaban sus sueños.

"Fate….chan?"

* * *

Dan-daaan-daaaaan!

Saludos a todos y gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y todo lo demás!

Soon~ **Used to be. **Quédense en sintonia!

KR.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de **MGLN** no me pertenecen, ni esta historia. Esto es solo una **traducción **del original escrito por **Deathbybunny.**

**N/T: **Moi moi~! Me alegra que ambas historias (SaS y UtB) tuvieran tan buena recepción, a mi parecer son buenisimas y el que comenten, sigan o las den como favoritas definitivamente me parece genial! A **Reira, **ambas historias aun siguen siendo actualizadas. **OtakuGirl **no tengo un horario muy claro... digamos que al menos espero una semana para avanzar con los otros capítulos antes de actualizar. **Comandante! **según recuerdo aun no los relacionan. Un abrazo de vuelta!

Bien, sin más el tercer capitulo,

* * *

**Safe and Sound**

"_Fate….chan?"_

Era un extraño sentimiento. Mirar a la desconocida chica de ojos cobalto. Fate sentía como si conociera de toda la vida. La calidez que sintió del roce de esta chica… nunca había sentido algo como eso antes. Y en este preciso momento, los instintos de lucha o huida de la rubia reaccionaron. Aquí estaba esta chica que sabía su nombre, una chica que ni siquiera había visto antes. Lo único que quería hacer era alejarse de ella. El alejarse de esta desconocida situación, reagruparse, y elaborar un plan para tratar con ello más tarde. Nanoha apenas tuvo tiempo para decir algo más antes de que Fate la empujara lejos.

"Eep!"

"Nanoha!" Miyuki corrió hasta al lado de su hermana. La estuvo siguiendo desde que dejo el auditorio, intentando alcanzarla. Entonces la vio chocar con alguien y a ambos caer al suelo. "Estas bien?"

"E-estoy bien." Entonces Nanoha desvió su atención de regreso a la rubia. Otra chica que lucia exactamente como ella estaba ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

"Estas bien Fate?"

Fate solo asintió antes de pararse. Pese a que tenía la urgencia de escapar lo más pronto posible, tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de ser de ser quien golpeo a la castaña por no estar poniendo atención. Lindy estaría indudablemente decepcionada de ella por no disculparse. Armándose de valor, se volteo a la chica sentada en el suelo. Fate mantuvo su rostro sin emociones, algo que aun hacia cuando era inmersa en una situación de la cual no estaba segura. Camino hacia Nanoha y tendió su mano.

"Me disculpo por chocar contigo." Dijo Fate sin emociones. Pero dentro, era cualquier cosa menos tranquila. Algo sobre esta chica la tenia deseando hacer algo con lo que no era familiar. Una emoción que no podía poner en palabras. Estaba confundida y….

"_Asustada?" _

Fate nunca había sentido esta emoción antes. Toda su vida, había sido condiciona para deshacerse de tan inútil sentimiento. Todo lo que pudiera llegar a causar cualquier interferencia en su trabajo era inútil.

"E-esta bien. No estaba poniendo atención hacia donde me dirigía."

Sus manos se tocaron.

Una chista de electricidad recorrió sus entrelazadas manos.

Fate dejo ir la mano de Nanoha tan rápido que Nanoha volvió a caer. Miyuki rápidamente atrapo a su hermana antes de que cayera al piso otra vez. No pudo evitar dejar de mirar a la rubia frente a ella. Estaba tratando de ayudar o empeorar las cosas?

"Por qué hiciste eso?" Pregunto Miyuki airadamente.

En vez de responder Fate rápidamente paso por al lado de ella.

"Me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi hermana. Debe estar más nerviosa de lo que pensé por su primer día." Alicia dio una rápida reverencia antes de ir tras Fate. La rubia mayor agradecía sus fantásticas habilidades para la actuación. Alicia muy rara vez se preocupaba, pero el extraño comportamiento de Fate la tenía preguntándose que sucedió. No había manera de que Fate estuviese lastimada por ese pequeño accidente. Tan mal como sonaba, había visto a Fate en peores condiciones. Mucho peor. Finalmente logro alcanzar a su gemela.

"Fate?"

"Estoy bien." Respondió Fate algo demasiado rápido.

Alicia frunció. Fate solo estaba ahí de pie, mirando su mano como si la cosa más interesante en el mundo. Sin saber que exactamente hacer, considerando que el lidiar con emociones no era su punto más fuerte, Alicia tomo la mano de su hermana y la guió hasta el auditorio. Aun tenían cosas que hacer y la mejor manera de sacar a Fate de su extraño comportamiento era el hacer que enfocara su mente en un objetivo.

"Busquemos nuestros horarios y vamos a clases. Lindy-san no estará feliz si nos saltamos alguna clase en nuestro primer día."

"Cierto, no podemos armar lío aquí."

Alicia aun no estaba convencida de que todo estuviese completamente bien con su hermana pero prefirió dejarlo pasar por el momento. Qué fue lo que le hizo esa chica a Fate? Lo que sea haya pasado entre ellas debió ser grande. Fate no fue la única que actuaba… aturdida. Alicia sabia que no debía dejar que esto le volviera a ocurrir a su hermana. No podían darse el lujo de desconcentrarse en este lugar. Tenían demasiados ojos sobre ellas, esperando que cometieran un solo error antes de lanzarlas de regreso a una celda por el resto de sus vidas.

"_Será mejor asegurarme de mantenerla alejada de esa chica." _

—**SafeandSound**_**—**_

"Estás segura de que estas bien?" Pregunto Miyuki otra vez mientras ella y Nanoha caminaban dentro de una de las edificaciones escolares.

"Seh, estoy bien. Solo sorprendida supongo."

"Fue muy grosero de su parte el dejarte caer una segunda vez."

"Fue un accidente. La electrocute cuando nuestras manos se tocaron."

"Oh, como una descarga de estática? Aun así no debió dejarte caer."

"_Eso no fue como una descarga de estática….para nada." _

Nanoha no podía creerlo. Fate era real. No solo eso, pero además estaba yendo a la misma escuela que ella! Tenia que verla otra vez. Tenia que hablar con ella. Colocando su mano sobre su corazón, aun podía sentirlo latiendo erráticamente contra su pecho.

"_Tengo que confirmar estos sentimientos…"_

Nanoha nuevamente le aseguro a hermana que estaba bien antes de separarse para ir a sus respectivas clases. Se preguntaba si Fate había conseguido ya su horario. Estarían en la misma clase? Si lo estaban seria asombroso. Tendría muchas más oportunidades de llegar a conocer a la misteriosa rubia. Había algo muy distinto entre la chica que había soñado y la chica que conoció. Lo que podía dar por seguro era que había una cierta cantidad de tristeza en esos ojos borgoña. Una tristeza que a menudo vio cuando soñaba sobre ellas siendo niñas. Con un suspiro, se sentó en el asiento vacío más cercano. Las clases comenzarían pronto.

"Hola!"

"Eh?"

Nanoha se sorprendió por la chica que repentinamente estrelló sus manos en su escritorio como saludo.

"Dije hola! Mi nombre es Hayate Yagami!"

"_H-Hayate? Realmente es ella! Finalmente la estoy conociendo!"_

Notando que estaba comenzando a quedarse mirando, Nanoha salio de su estupor. "Oh! Yo soy Nanoha Takamachi. Encantada de conocerte."

"Igualmente," Hayate sonrió. "He escuchado sobre ti. Es verdad que esta es la primera vez que asistes a la escuela?"

"Umm, si lo es. Mi padre era bastante paranoico sobre dejarme asistir a la escuela desde que era pequeña. Aun lo es."

"Muy comprensible. Se ha hecho de unos cuantos enemigos después de todo."

"Cómo sabes eso?"

Hayate sonrió. "De verdad no tienes idea de lo famosa que eres, cierto?"

"Nyahaha, no veo como puedo ser famosa. Tú probablemente eres mucho más famosa que yo. Eres la nieta del Primer Ministro!"

"Tal vez, pero ser famoso no tiene sus ventajas en esta escuela." Hayate se sentó al lado de Nanoha y apunto hacia una de las chicas en su clase. "La ves? Ella es Arisa Bannings. Es la única hija del multimillonario Augustus Bannings, director de Bannings Auto Company."

"_A-Arisa Bannings? Otra más? Oh por dios! Es esto realmente posible?" _

Nanoha nunca había puesto real atención a las noticias o algo que estuviese en la industria del entretenimiento. Las raras veces que veía algo era usualmente algún drama. Ahora deseaba haber puesto más atención al mundo a su alrededor. Tal vez si lo hubiese hecho, sabría sobre las chicas con las que soñaba. Hayate era la única excepción pero eso era porque fue ampliamente publicitado cuando el Primer Ministro adopto a la chica a su lado. Pero nunca creyó conocerla de esta manera.

"Y esa chica por allá." Continúo Hayate, inconsciente del estado de shock de su nueva amiga, "Esa es Subaru Nakajima, la hija de Genya y Quint Nakajima. Sus padres no son tan conocidos por el mundo pero eso es solo porque las masas ignorantes no se dan cuenta que las medicinas que usan a diario son gracias a los Nakajimas. Esta clase de fama no le ayuda mucho en esta escuela, donde la mayoría valora cuan importante es alguien basados en cuantas personas las conocen."

"No caigo yo en esa categoría?"

"Si, pero creo que es mejor que no seas una figura publica. Me di cuenta que las personas que están en 'la cima' tienden a ser un grupo de idiotas."

"Mira quien habla, Yagami." Una chica pelirosa camino hasta ellas. Sus ojos amatista entrecerrados ante la morena. "Tú solo obtuviste reconocimiento porque Graham-san se apiado de ti. Estos don nadie no pertenecen con el resto de nosotros." Suspiro dramáticamente. "Si tan solo la directora de esta escuela escuchara la propuesta de mi familia y solo permitiera a aquellos de verdadero status asistir. Esta escuela tan solo ya no es lo que solía ser."

Nanoha sintió su ira comenzar a burbujear. Quién creía esta chica que era? Podía soportar ser insultada, pero nadie hablaba mal sobre su familia. Nadie tenía el derecho de desestimar todo el duro trabajo que su padre puso en su compañía. Nanoha estaba a punto de hacer algo que lo más probable la dejaría suspendida, cuando Hayate poso una mano en su hombre deteniéndola.

"Oh, que gran idea Florian-san. Si verdadero estatus fuese correctamente definido entonces tal vez tu propuesta hubiese sido rechazada. Hubiese sido muy afortunado para el resto de nosotros, así no atenderíamos con alguien como tú."

La chica pelirosa parecía perdida en cuanto a que decir, así que opto por bufar y alejarse de la morena. Hayate soltó una risita ante la reacción de la chica.

"Bueno, eso nos libro de ella. Mucho mejor que lo que estabas a punto de hacer."

"Sabias?"

Hayate rió. "En serio pensé que iba a golpearla sin dejar que terminara la frase."

"Estuve muy tentada a hacerlo."

"Me alegro que no lo hicieras. Hubiese sido una lastima que mi nueva amiga fuese suspendida en su primer día."

"No creo que mis padres hubiesen estado felices con ese resultado, tampoco. Gracias Yagami-san."

"No." Dijo Hayate seriamente.

"Eh?"

"No puedes llamarme Yagami-san. Es demasiado formal. Es cansador oír a todos llamarme de esa manera. Tienes que llamarme Hayate-chan o no te responderé."

Nanoha soltó una risita. Hayate Yagami era todo un personaje. Si tenia que compararla con la Hayate en sus sueños, eran casi idénticas.

"_Me pregunto, es igual con todos?"_

El parloteo en el salón se detuvo mientras una mujer con cabellos rosas entraba al salón. Si Nanoha tuviese que describirla, se veía bastante seria.

"Todos tomen su lugar. La clase comenzara en unos minutos."

Las personas que hablaban por la sala de clases se movieron buscando por el lugar perfecto antes de sentarse. La campana sonó pronto. Nanoha miró a su alrededor por cierta rubia, pero no la divisó. Tal vez no estarían en la misma clase? El intercomunicador de la escuela repentinamente cobro vida.

"**Alicia y Fate Harlaown. Favor reportarse a la oficina del director. Alicia y Fate Harlaown, reportarse a la oficina del director. Gracias." **

"Bueno, eso explica en donde están esas dos." La pelirosada profesora dijo. Nanoha se sintió más feliz que nunca. "Muy bien, cálmense clase. Mi nombre es Yagami Signum. Seré su profesor de aula. Así que, comencemos con la lista."

Susurros comenzaron a andar por la clase. Yagami? Estaban ella y Hayate relacionadas de alguna manera? Nadie fue lo suficientemente valiente para interrumpir a su aparentemente severa profesora durante la lista. En vez de ello decidieron guardarse sus preguntas y hacerlo después cuando la oportunidad se diese.

—**SafeandSound—**

Alicia y Fate acababan de recibir sus horarios cuando el anuncio fue hecho por el intercomunicador. Las chicas se miraron confundidas. Qué podrían hacer hecho? No han estado en el campus lo suficiente como para meterse en ningún problema serio. Lo que fuese, no lo sabrían hasta que fueran allá. Las chicas asintieron la una a la otra y se dirigieron en dirección a la oficina.

Una vez llegado a la oficina, esperaron afuera hasta que la secretaria les permitió entrar.

"El director esta listo para recibirlas." La pelirroja mujer les hizo un gesto para entrar.

Cuando entraron, se sorprendieron de ver que Lindy estaba en el cuarto. En el otro lado estaba un hombre y una mujer que nunca habían visto antes.

"Por favor tomen asiento chicas." Un moreno tras un enorme escritorio dijo. En el escritorio una placa decía 'Zest Grangeistz'.

Las chicas obedecieron y se sentaron. No estaban seguras de que se trataba todo esto. Qué habían hecho?

Zest se puso de pie y encamino hacia la gigantesca ventana tras su escritorio. El silencio estaba comenzando a incomodar a las gemelas.

"Saben lo que significa proteger a alguien?"

Sintiendo que la pregunta iba dirigida hacia ella, las chicas respondieron.

"No." Dijo Alicia sinceramente.

"Pero saben lo que significa tomar una vida, correcto?"

"Si." Respondió Fate esta vez.

Repentinamente Zest se volteo y lanzo un cuchillo a Lindy. En un parpadeo, Fate intercepto el cuchillo y Alicia ataco al hombre que se atrevió a intentar lastimar a su madre adoptiva, pero antes de que pudiese alcanzar al hombre, fue llevada al suelo por el otro hombre desconocido en el cuarto. Asegurándose de que su madre estaba bien, Fate fue tras el hombre que estaba restringiendo a su gemela. Aun no tenia idea como o porque esto estaba pasando pero sabía que no podía dejar que su familia fuese lastimada. No mientras aun pudiese combatir. El director bloqueo su camino pero eso no detuvo a Fate. Le lanzo una patada giratoria pero el enorme hombre fácilmente desvió su ataque. Eso no desalentó a la rubia. En su lugar se dirigió a las canillas del hombre causando que cayera hacia atrás.

"Ya es suficiente!" Grito Zest desde el suelo.

Todos se congelaron en su lugar. Fate había sacado dos cuchillos y estaba a punto de lanzarlos hacia el hombre que restringía a su hermana, mientras Alicia se había finalmente movido lo suficiente para así sacar su cuchillo, que mantenía oculto en ella. El director se levanto y tranquilamente se sacudió el polvo.

"Creo que estas chicas ya se han probado a si mismas no lo cree, Takamachi-san?"

'_Takamachi? _Pensaron ambas chicas. Oyeron sobre él por Lindy ya que el era el entrenador de guardaespaldas premier. Fate guardo sus cuchillos mientras Shiro Takamachi liberaba a Alicia. La rubia mayor regreso con su hermana.

"De qué se trata todo esto?" finalmente pregunto.

"Takamachi-san estaba bajo la impresión de que cometí un error al dejarles asistir a esta escuela. Lindy-san por supuesto hablo en su favor, pero Takamachi-san no estaba convencido. Así que arme esta pequeña prueba."

"Como atacar a Lindy-san es una prueba!" Desaprobó Fate. "Una cosa es que vengan tras nosotras personalmente, pero por qué involucrarla a ella?"

Zest regreso a su puesto y se sentó. "Takamachi quería probar que ustedes solo son capaces de asesinar e incapaces de proteger a alguien que no sea ustedes mismas. Así que arme esta prueba en orden de probar su teoría. Sin embargo, hicieron algo inesperado. Protegieron a su madre adoptiva y fueron tras la persona que intento lastimarla."

Lindy aprovecho esta oportunidad para abrazar a sus dos niñas. Su duro trabajo estaba comenzando a mostrar frutos.

"Estoy tan orgullos de ustedes chicas."

Ambas se sonrojaron ligeramente. Estaban más o menos acostumbradas a este tipo de afecto en privado, pero era otra cosa que lo hiciese frente a extraños. Zest se volteo hacia el hombre de oscuro cabello en su oficina.

"No crees que les debes una oportunidad?"

Shiro cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. La mujer que estaba a su lado sonrió ligeramente.

"Shiro, creo que la merecen no crees?"

El peli-oscuro bufó. "Supongo, pero eso no significa que confío en ellas." Se volteó hacia Lindy y las dos chicas. "Seguiré manteniendo una firme vigilancia sobre ustedes dos. Un movimiento en falso y saldrán de aquí más rápido de lo que pueden parpadear. No permitiré que mis hijos sean puestos en peligro por ustedes dos."

Con eso, salio de la oficina. La mujer sonrió excusándose con Lindy y las chicas.

"Lamento su comportamiento. Sólo esta preocupado. Debo admitir que también estaba dudosa sobre dejar que asistieran a esta escuela, pero luego de lo que vi hoy, he calmado en algo mi mente. No decepcionen a Lindy chicas."

Lindy sonrió. "Creo que mis niñas te sorprenderán Momoko-san."

"Eso espero." Momoko regreso la sonrisa. Saludo a los ocupantes del cuarto y siguió a su marido. Estaba extremadamente aliviada de ver que Fate y Alicia no eran las maquinas asesinas que los reportes las hacia ver. Por otra parte, han sido años desde que Lindy las sacó de su ambiente y comenzó a deshacer el daño que sus años de formación de asesinas le hizo.

"_Tal vez Nanoha estará en buenas manos después de todo." _

—**SafeandSound—**

Su clase fue interrumpida cuando dos rubias entraron al salón. Signum se volteo hacia las dos chicas que le tendieron una nota explicando su tardanza. Asintiendo, la pelirosada profesora se volvió a su clase.

"Todos, ellas son Alicia y Fate Harlaown." Se volteo a las chicas. "Tomen cualquier asiento disponible. Ese ser su puesto por el resto del año."

Asintiendo, las dos chicas inspeccionaron la clase por cualquier sitio vacío. Vieron dos asientos, pero Fate sintió como sudaba y se ponía nerviosa. Los sitios desocupados estaban frente a la chica castaña con la que choco esa mañana.

"Pueden sentarse aquí Alicia-chan! Fate-chan!" Hayate señalo a las rubias.

Ambas se estremecieron ligeramente ante la excesivamente amigable y fuerte voz de la chica. Quién le dio permiso para llamarlas por su primer nombre? Aun así, no tenían opción. Todos los otros asientos ya habían sido tomados. Armándose de valor, Fate y Alicia tomaron los puestos frente a Nanoha y Hayate respectivamente.

"Muy bien clase, continuemos donde lo dejamos."

Nanoha no presto atención al resto de la lección. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar la espalda de la rubia. Qué increíblemente afortunado era que estuviesen en la misma clase y sentadas a una brazo de distancia de la otra?

"_Fate-chan…."_

Fate por otro lado se sentía de todo menos afortunada. Por qué tenia que estar en la misma clase que la chica que la hacia sentir inquieta? Tenia suficientes cosas por las que preocuparse sin tener que preguntarse porque esta chica tenia ese efecto en ella. Tal vez podría cambiarse de clase? Pero eso seria difícil y no quería separarse de su hermana. Eran el apoyo de la otra y no podía imaginarse estar lejos de ella. Suspirando, hizo lo mejor para concentrarse en la lección del día.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, el almuerzo había llegado. Todos salieron. Fate salio del salón tan rápido como le fue posible para que Nanoha no tuviese la oportunidad de hablarle. Pero la castaña no fue desalentada. Lograría que le hablara sin importar que. Hayate estaba a punto de salir del salón cuando Signum la detuvo.

"Estas segura de que es seguro?"

"Tenemos que averiguarlo, no lo crees?"

"No me gusta que estés en la misma clase que ellas."

Hayate sonrió. "Relájate. No parecen ser peligrosas. Además, Fate-chan parecía estar aterrada de estar cerca de Nanoha. No es algo que un gran y malvado asesino haría, cierto?"

Signum sacudió su cabeza. "Las apariencias pueden engañar Hayate-chan. Por favor se cuidadosa."

"Si te hace sentir mejor, Vita-chan estará con nosotras mientras estamos en el almuerzo."

"Me tranquiliza. Todos mantendremos un ojo sobre ti."

Hayate sonrió. "Se que lo harán. No estoy preocupada por ello."

Con eso dicho, la morena corrió para alcanzar a su nueva amiga. Estaba bien consciente del peligro que las gemelas podrían ser, pero podía decir que Nanoha había visto algo en Fate. Por qué más estaría la chica corriendo tras alguien que claramente no quería nada con ella? Aunque fuese solo por su bien, Hayate mantendría a Nanoha a salvo. Quién sabe? Tal vez Fate y Alicia las sorprenderían?

Hayate sabia que las chicas enfrentaron muchas adversidades el momento que todos descubrieron que eran ex – asesinas. Nadie se los hizo fácil. Nadie trataba a ex –asesinos diferente a homicidas, lo más bajo de lo bajo. Es por eso que las tasas de suicidio eran tan altas para ellos. Aunque la diferencia era; estas chicas tenían a alguien ayudándoles todo el camino. Lindy no se rendiría con ellas tan fácilmente y si las chicas lo permitían, estaba segura de que Nanoha no vacilaría en convertirse en un pilar de apoyo.

"_Este será un interesante año escolar." _

Hayate se acerco a la castaña que estaba, por la falta de una mejor palabra, acosando a cierta rubia.

"_Sip, este será un __**muy **__interesante año." _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **MGLN** no me pertenecen, ni esta historia. Esto es solo una **traducción **del original escrito por **Deathbybunny.**

**N/T: **Hallo, leute! Uff~ esto se suponía que saldría más temprano pe~ro... semana ocupada, computadora extrañamente hormonal, y el que ciertas fiestas me distrajeran más de lo que esperaba son mis humildes razones. La historia cada vez se vuelve más interesantes, el próximo capitulo lo colgare el miércoles si todo va bien. Saludos y cuidense!

pd: Feliz algo-atrasado San Valentín!

* * *

**Safe and Sound**

"Odio la escuela!" Gruño Fate mientras se sentaba a tomar desayuno junto a Alicia y Lindy. Chrono se había mudado para vivir con Amy hace ya un año, luego de convertirse en su guardaespaldas oficial. Incluso ahora, aun se sentía un poco extraño sin el chico mayor parar molestarlas. Esas bromas, aun que molestas, les ayudaron a salir de sus caparazones luego de mudarse con los Harlaown.

"Qué paso esta vez?"

Alicia sonrió. "Fate solo esta molesta porque hay una chica acosándola."

"Qué?" Lindy estaba sorprendida de oír eso. Jamás pensó que alguna de ellas llegase a adquirir algo como una acosadora. Estaba segura de que todos estarían evitándolas ahora que alguien en la escuela había revelado el pasado de sus hijas.

Sus pensamientos se oscurecieron. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para asegurarse de que esa particular pieza de información estuviese bajo cubierta para que pudieran tener una semi-normal experiencia escolar. Sin embargo, para el fin de su primera semana, todos sabían. Aun estaba intentando descubrir quien fue el que exactamente dejo filtrar la información pero no había tenido suerte. O bien fue alguien de arriba quien lo hizo o alguien con suficiente dinero como para cubrir sus huellas. Sería difícil descubrir al responsable viendo que todos caen en ambas categorías. Aun así, las chicas no se habían quejado sobre nada que les hubiese sucedido desde la revelación. Sin embargo sabía los más probable es que estuviesen siendo aisladas y molestadas. Aun así las chicas no mencionaban que algo como eso estuviese sucediendo. Esta era la primera vez que cualquier descontento era expresado y ni siquiera tenia que ver con ellas siendo ex –asesinas. Era bueno el saber que eran más fuertes que las personas que intentaban lastimarlas, pero Lindy aun estaba preocupada. Solo hacia falta una cosa para romper a alguien, solo una grieta en la armadura para que todo se desmoronara.

Solo estaba feliz de que las chicas no fuesen forzadas a dejar la escuela. Para su sorpresa, Shiro Takamachi atestiguo por ellas y eso convenció a los otros preocupados padres de retirar sus demandas para expulsar a las gemelas. Era una prueba de lo influyente que Shiro era. Dudaba de que el hombre se diera cuenta de lo mucho que se confiaba en su palabra.

"Seh, esta chica ha estado siguiéndola desde el primer día de escuela." Dijo Alicia, sacando a Lindy de sus pensamientos.

"Es molesto. Ella es molesta." Fate apuñalo sus huevos mientras decía eso.

"No es eso un poco duro?" Pregunto Lindy mientras esparcía algo de mantequilla en su tostada.

"No, me hace sentir incomoda."

Alicia tomo un sorbo de su jugo de naranja. "No te culpo. Ella es la hija de Shiro Takamachi. No queremos vernos involucradas con ella más de lo necesario."

Lindy casi escupe el café que estaba bebiendo. "Es la hija de Shiro-san?"

Alicia asintió. "Seh, siempre le da estas extrañas miradas a Fate y esta constantemente suspirando. El como esta pasando nuestras clases es un misterio ya que siempre esta mirando a Fate durante las lecciones."

"Desearía que tan solo me dejara en paz."

"Ya, ya Fate-chan. Estoy segura que no hace ningún daño. Probablemente solo quiera ser tu amiga."

"No necesito amigos."

Bueno, esa era una mala señal. Tal vez el aislamiento estaba afectándolas. No que pudiera culparlas. Quién querría ser amiga de personas que tan solo complican sus vidas? Se sentiría un poco mejor si de hecho hablaran con ella sobre las dificultades que están afrontando, pero sabía que no debería presionarlas con ello. La paciencia era una virtud con estas chicas, aunque no lastimaba el hacerles saber una y otra vez que estaba ahí para ellas si lo necesitaban.

"No puede ser tan mala si eso quiere Fate-chan. No estaría de más el ser más amable con ella. Nunca lo sabrás a menos de que le des una oportunidad."

Fate refunfuño algo ininteligible. Lindy sonrió. Si Nanoha la estaba afectando de esta manera, entonces probablemente era algo bueno. Mejor que el que no sintiese nada hacia sus compañeros. Desvió su atención hacia Alicia.

"Y bien, has adquirido alguna acosadora Alicia-chan?"

"No, por favor no llames la mala suerte Lindy-san."

La mujer de cabellos turquesa rió. Si Alicia tuviese uno seria demasiado gracioso. Las chicas terminaron su desayuno sin que su madre se metiera con ellas otra vez. Lindy llevo a las chicas hasta la escuela, justo como siempre lo hacia. Comenzó a hacerlo desde que su secreto fue filtrado. Esto no solo le daba la oportunidad de conectarse más con las chicas, además era una buena oportunidad para mantener un ojo atento por cualquier actividad sospechosa. Uno nunca podía ser demasiado cuidadoso.

"Tengan un buen día en la escuela chicas. Recuerden si algo pasa…."

"Lo sabemos." Fate sonrió. "Te llamaremos si te necesitamos."

Lindy sonrió antes de manejar en dirección al trabajo. Pocas personas sabían lo que en realidad hacia, pero si tenia que describir su trabajo, diría que era similar a el servicio secreto. Trabajaba para una rama del gobierno que supuestamente no existía. Se encargaban de cosas que la mayoría del público en general no sabia que los amenazaba. La división era conocida como Riot Force 6 o RF6 abreviado. Era una de las razones por la que estaba al tanto de la comunidad de asesinos. Estaba a cargo de intentar averiguar su jerarquía y el como trabajaban. Aunque usualmente trabajaban solos, eso no significaba que hubiese toda una organización que se encargaba de sus negocios, no obstante era complicado encontrar la base del gremio de asesinos.

Su teléfono repentinamente se encendió.

"Harlaown al habla."

"_Señora, Testarossa quiere hablar con usted." _

Las cejas de Lindy se fruncieron. En los tres años tras la captura de la mujer, no había hablado una sola palabra a ninguno de ellos. Por qué ahora?

"Estoy en camino."

—**SafeandSound—**

Nanoha observo con preocupación como Alicia y Fate entraban al salón. Desde que se reveló que eran ex –asesinas, parecía que todos estaban intentando hacer de sus vidas un infierno. Todos en la clase habían alejado sus asientos de las chicas con la excepción de Hayate y ella misma. Sin mencionar todas las horribles cosas que todos los demás escribían en sus puestos y casilleros. Las chicas no parecían ser afectadas y eso preocupaba mucho más a Nanoha.

"_Tal vez tenga algo que ver con sus entrenamientos." _

Pero esta mañana, había un florero con una sola flor banca en ambos puestos junto a una nota diciéndoles que le hiciesen un favor al mundo y acabaran con sus vidas. Nanoha se había molestado tanto. Furiosa. Quería gritarles a todos y hacer que se disculparan por todas las semanas de bullying que hicieron pasar a Fate y Alicia. Sin embargo, se tranquilizo y en vez de hacer algo drástico, tomo los hirientes objetos de los escritorios y los lanzó al tacho de la basura. Definitivamente sorprendió a todos en su salón, pero ninguno se atrevió a mencionar algo, especialmente luego de que los fulminara con la mirada. Apenas se había sentado cuando las gemelas entraron al salón. Su corazón dio un salto al ver a su rubio amor caminar hasta su asiento al igual que todas las mañanas desde que las clases comenzaron. No se cansaba de observarla y creía jamás hacerlo.

"_Lo haré hoy."_

En todas esas semanas desde que se convirtieron en compañeras, Nanoha aun debía hablarle a la rubia. Hasta el momento, lo único que había hecho era admirar a la chica desde lejos o como Hayate lo denominaba, acosar. Nanoha no creía haber caído a ese nivel pero su morena amiga no pensaba lo mismo. Nanoha además también comenzó a ignorar muchos de los comentarios de Hayate, especialmente si no eran de ayuda para poder hablar con la hermosa rubia sentada frente a ella. Tomo un profundo respiro. Ahora si. Finalmente iba a hablarle. Finalmente iba a hacer que notara su existencia.

"B-buenos días Fate-chan."

Vio a la rubia tensarse, como si esperara que sucediera algo más. Nanoha comenzó a ponerse nerviosa mientras el silencio se alargaba. Iba a ser ignorada como en el primer día cuando intento preguntarle si quería almorzar con Hayate y ella? Se dio cuenta de que Alicia la miraba extraño. Esto solo hizo que su ansiedad aumentara.

Fate se volteo en su asiento para poder ver mejor a la chica detrás de ella. No se había molestando en volver a mirar a la chica desde su pequeño encuentro el primer día de escuela. No es que quisiera de todos modos. Prefería no animar más a esta acosadora de todos modos, aun así se encontró volteando para mirarla. No tenia idea porque. Era como si lo hiciese por instinto. Ambas se miraron por lo que parecieron horas. La campana sonó sacándolas de su trance. Fate estaba tentada a voltearse sin decir nada, pero recordó lo que Lindy dijo esa mañana. Existía realmente algún daño al darle una oportunidad? No es como si tuviese que preocuparse por su seguridad cerca de ella. Se veía bastante inofensiva.

"Buenos días Takamachi-san."

Fate se volteo sin decir algo más. Los ojos de Nanoha se abrieron ante la sorpresa. La rubia le había respondido. De hecho habló! Y que voz! Esa tranquila pero claramente poderosa ronca voz. Era exactamente como había soñado que era. Quería oír más. Maldigan el hecho que las clases habían comenzado.

Alicia miró confundida la claramente alegre reacción de Nanoha por el simple saludo que le dio Fate. Aun no lograba entender porque esta chica estaba tan… desesperada por acercarse a su hermana. No tenia sentido, especialmente ahora que nadie quería relacionarse con ellas. Esto la llevo a mirar a la chica que se sentaba tras ella. Yagami Hayate le sonrió y saludo con la mano. Alicia no saludo de vuelta y en su lugar comenzó a sacar sus cosas para tomar nota. Hayate era casi tan extraña como Nanoha. Era probablemente mucho más extraña ahora que lo pensaba. Aun así, esas dos eran las únicas que se molestaban en tratarlas con normalidad.

"_Por qué? Con qué propósito?"_

Toda esta cosa de socializar era más complicada de lo que creyó que seria. Por eso con Fate odiaban estar cerca de las personas. Sus acciones siempre eran tan confusas. Dejándose llevar más por las emociones que la lógica. No creía poder entender como funcionaba eso. Alicia sacudió la cabeza. No era momento para estar deteniéndose en los aspectos más finos de la interacción humana. Tenía clases por las que preocuparse. Independiente de las dificultades que estaban teniendo con sus compañeros, era más importante graduarse de esta escuela con honores. Nada haría a Lindy más orgullosa y no quería ser quien decepcionara a su madre adoptiva.

—**SafeandSound—**

Lindy camino por el vacío pasillo que llevaba a la sala de interrogación. Su equipo se había puesto en acción y cada agente disponible estaba trabajando en los detalles de seguridad para este interrogatorio. Bueno, en realidad era más una confesión que un interrogatorio. Al menos esperaba que lo fuera. Esta era una de las razones por las que mantenían a Precia aun con vida. Necesitaban obtener toda la historia tras sus acciones. Lindy estaba más interesada en el por qué hizo lo que hizo. Qué la impulso a hacerle eso a sus hijas? Cuál era el propósito?

"Señora. Todo esta listo para usted."

"Bien hecho Vice-kun. Ahora dime, qué incito el que preguntara por mi?"

"Fue bastante extraño. Pregunto por la fecha. Entonces dijo que quería hablar con usted y solo usted."

"Hmm, esto podría ser una trampa."

"Es lo que creímos también. Tal vez el día de hoy tiene alguna clase de significado?"

"Aun así, no podemos dejar de ser demasiados cuidadosos."

"No se preocupe Lindy-san. Todo el cuarto posee micrófonos ocultos y hay cámaras dispuestas en puntos vitales. Tenemos un equipo observando a través de la sala espejo y el equipo dentro del cuarto por supuesto. Si algo esta fuera de lugar, nos encargaremos de ello."

"Bien."

Llegaron hasta las puertas. Vice y Lindy asintieron el uno al otro antes de que la mujer abriera la puerta y entrara. La mayor parte del cuarto estaba a oscuras. Esto estaba hecho a propósito para que Precia no pudiese ver a los cuatro guardias vestidos de negro y armados en cada esquin. La única luz disponible era la que entregaba una bombilla en medio de todo, justo sobre la mesa en la que ella y Precia se sentarían. La otra mujer ya se encontraba ahí, luciendo como si no estuviese en una camisa de fuerza y atada a la mesa. Ni una sola vez esta mujer se quejo por la forma en que la trataban o sobre algo más.

"Testarossa."

"Harlaown."

Lindy se sentó, mirando a la mujer frente a ella.

"Querías hablar conmigo?

"Si." Precia sonrió, aunque parecía una arrogante mas que otra cosa. "Cómo están mis hijas Harlaown-san?"

"Están bien."

Lindy no iba a entregar ninguna información a Precia sobre las gemelas. Si lo hacia, sentía como si estuviese dándole un lugar en sus vidas nuevamente. No estaba dispuesta a hacer eso. Precia había perdido ese derecho hace mucho tiempo.

"Ah."

Silencio. Lindy estaba comenzando a impacientarse pero no lo demostró. No podía mostrar ninguna clase de debilidad frente a ella. Precia podía lucir inofensiva en su estado pero las apariencias siempre engañan. Después de todo, ella no era tan solo una entrenadora; una vez fue una consumada asesina pese a haber desaparecido del mapa años atrás. Obviamente fue por el hecho de estar ocupada "criando" niñas.

"Sabes que tiene de especial el día de hoy, Harlaown-san?"

"No lo sé."

Precia sonrió. "Mis niñas comenzaron su entrenamiento hoy. Fue el momento de más orgullo en mi vida."

Lindy hizo todo lo que pudo para no intentar ahorcar a la mujer frente a ella. Aun existían muchas cosas que no sabían sobre Alicia y Fate, como su fecha de nacimiento por ejemplo. Precia había guardado muchos papeles, pero la mayoría era sobre trabajos que harían las chicas. Ningún certificado de nacimiento de ninguna clase fue encontrado para las gemelas. Incluso ahora, aun no lo sabían así que Lindy decidió darles un día por su cuenta. Enero 21 era el día que fueron rescatadas, un día que significaba el nacimiento de sus nuevas vidas.

"Creo que ya he terminado por hoy." Anuncio Precia.

Dos guardias de las esquinas salieron a la luz y prepararon a Precia para el viaje de regreso a su celda. Mientras le vendaban para que no pudiese observar las instalaciones, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lindy.

"Dale mis saludos a mis niñas, Lindy-san." Dijo con una sonrisa.

La venda fue puesta en su lugar. Los guardias la alzaron y la guiaron fuera del cuarto. Lindy no sabia que pensar sobre este encuentro. No tenia sentido. Nada de importancia fue entregado, al menos nada que sus superiores pudieran usar. Se levanto y se dirigió a la salida también. Pudo haber sido breve y parecer inútil pero era una buena señal. Estaba dispuesta a cooperar, incluso si era solo con ella. Tan solo deseaba poder deshacerse de la desagradable sensación que tenia sobre todo el asunto.

—**SafeandSound—**

"Almuerza conmigo, quiero decir nosotras!"

Fate parpadeo dos veces ante la chica bloqueando la salida. Tenía toda la intención de marcharse con Alicia, como siempre había hecho, y tener un tranquilo almuerzo afuera. Entonces cuando estaba a punto de salir, Nanoha había extendido sus brazos frente a la puerta, y gritado en su cara. Siendo sinceros, no sabia que hacer. Observo el salón para darse cuenta que todos se habían más o menos reunido en la puerta ya que Nanoha estaba bloqueando la única salida. Aunque sus compañeros mantenían una distancia segura de ella y Alicia. Volteándose hacia Nanoha, considero sus opciones. Podía negarse y continuar o aceptar y tener que lidiar con no solo Nanoha, sino que con Hayate también. Ambas ya eran lo suficientemente extrañas por su cuenta, no podía imaginar como se las arreglaría con las dos. Estaba a punto de rechazar su oferta cuando alguien más decidió expresar su descontento por ver retrasada su hora de almuerzo.

"Sal del camino Takamachi!"

Arisa Bannings se acerco un poco más a las gemelas para que así Nanoha fuera capaz de ver quien le estaba gritando.

"Escucha fenómeno, no me importa si eres lo suficientemente tonta como para querer ser amiga de estas homicidas pero el resto de nosotros queremos salir a almorzar."

Alicia estaba muy tentada a responder algo no por su bien sino por el de la chica que intentaba ser amiga de su hermana. Ella y Fate habían aguantado sus pequeñas estúpidas bromas y actos de 'bullying' sin quejarse mayormente porque si se desquitaban por algún medio, de alguna manera terminaría con ellas siendo peligrosas y no aptas para asistir a la escuela. No solo el nombre de su madre adoptiva estaba en juego, sino también el de Shiro Takamachi, se sentía más inclinada a cuidar sus acciones en la escuela. Pero estaba tentando su suerte porque Fate parecía querer asesinar a la chica por lo que le dijo a Nanoha.

"No me llames así!" Gruño Nanoha. "No tienes derecho de decir cosas como esa cuando no sabes nada sobre ellas!"

"En serio eres tan estúpida? Qué hay que saber?" Arisa se encogió de hombros. "Es lo que hacen los asesinos, no? No es ningún misterio el que sean un puñado de homicidas. No tienen ningún derecho de caminar entre nosotros."

Fate estuvo a punto de realmente golpear a la chica en el rostro, no por lo que dijo sobre ella y Alicia. Tan triste como sonaba, ya estaba acostumbrada y hasta cierto grado estaba de acuerdo con lo que Arisa dijo. Fue lo que hicieron. Para todos los efectos ellas eran homicidas, pero no podía dejar pasar los insultos que la rubia estaba lanzando a Nanoha. De entre todos en la escuela, la castaña no merecía ser insultada de esa manera. Justo cuando Fate estaba a punto de acercarse a la chica y enseñarle una cosa o dos, sintió a Alicia tirar de ella hacia su lado. Fue entonces que vio mechones castaños pasar de reojo.

Golpe!

Las rubias gemelas a penas podían creer lo que había pasado. Nanoha efectivamente había abofeteado a Arisa en la cara. Fate gano un nuevo respeto por su acosadora. Y pensar que creyó que la chica era inofensiva. Tal vez debería de cuidar su espalda estando cerca de la castaña.

Nanoha fulmino con la mirada a la chica frente a ella. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan enojada, tachen eso, tan cegada con furia por las hirientes palabras que venían de su compañera. Aunque este enfado estuvo acumulándose al tener que ver día tras día a las gemelas ser tratadas como si fueran menos que personas. Ya había tenido suficiente.

"No deberías juzgar a alguien tan rápido cuando todo lo que haces es seguir las opiniones de otros. Alicia-chan y Fate-chan nunca le han hecho algo a ninguno de ustedes por todo lo que les han hecho. Si fuesen esas horribles homicidas que creen que son entonces por qué aun siguen con vida? No crees que ellas tan solo se desharían de ti si quisieran en vez de aguantar todo esto? Pero no lo han hecho, cierto? Ellas me han probado ser más humanas que el resto de ustedes. Para mi, los reales monstruos aquí son todos ustedes."

Nanoha le dio la espalda a su pasmada compañera. Con más confianza de la que alguna vez tuvo, tomo una de las manos de Fate y la guió fuera del salón. Alicia las siguió junto con Hayate, quien estuvo extrañamente callada durante todo el asunto. Ambas caminaron en silencio tras Fate, quien seguía mirando su entrelazada mano con la de Nanoha como un confundido cachorro, y Nanoha que lucia como si fuese la persona más feliz en la Tierra.

"Ella es bastante sorprendente no es así?" Pregunto Hayate de la nada.

"Supongo que lo es."

Hayate sonrió. "Yo no lo hubiese creído, pero realmente es una chica asombrosa."

"Por qué dices eso?"

"Te lo diré si me prometes no contárselo a Fate, al menos no aun. Creo que le tendrá más miedo a Nanoha si lo sabe."

Alicia contemplo la oferta. Lo que fuese, tal vez ayudaría a explicar las cosas sobre el extraño comportamiento de la chica.

"Muy bien, tienes mi palabra."

Hayate asintió en reconocimiento antes de comenzar.

"Nanoha ha tenido sueños sobre Fate desde que tenia 9"

"Qué?"

"Si, lo sé. Muy raro."

"No es posible." Declaro firmemente Alicia. "Los sueños no son más que una sucesión de imágenes, ideas, emociones y sensaciones que ocurren durante las etapas del sueño."

"Es lo que pensé también, pero cómo podía ser solo un sueño cuando conocía su nombre incluso antes de conocerse?"

"Imposible."

"Ah, pero ahí es donde te equivocas. Quieres saber por qué Fate-chan estaba tan asustada luego de su primer encuentro? Es porque Nanoha la llamo por su nombre."

Eso resolvía ese misterio. No era de extrañar que Fate le tuviese tanto miedo a esta chica. El solo oír que Nanoha podría saber de ellas antes de que se conocieran la hacia sentir a **ella **incómoda.

"No puedo creer esto sin mayores pruebas." Dijo Alicia con firmeza. La imposibilidad de ello tan solo era impactante. Su mente no podía seguirlo.

"Supongo que solo tienes que esperar y soñar."

"Soñar?"

"Sip! Tampoco le creí en un principio, pero no mucho después de conocernos… comencé a tener sueños similares a los de ella. Tal vez tú y Fate comenzaran a tenerlos también."

Alicia la miro escéptica. Esto tenía que ser la cosa más ilógica que hubiese escuchado. Como si los sueños pudiesen decirte algo. Hayate sonrió mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de Alicia.

"No luzcas tan seria Alicia-chan! No importa lo que estos sueños signifiquen. Quiero poder conocerte como eres ahora."

Alicia sentía extraño el tener a alguien, que no fuese su hermana, tan cerca suyo. Encontró aun más extraño el que no fuese algo inconfortable.

De regreso en el salón, Arisa y el resto de sus compañeros estaban saliendo del asombro por lo que acababa de ocurrir. La rubia se volteo hacia su pelirosada profesora quien estaba ocupada leyendo el periódico.

"Yagami-sensei!" grito Arisa.

"Si?"

"Vio lo que hizo Takamachi!"

Signum cuidadosamente dobló su periódico en el escritorio y reunió sus cosas para ir a almorzar.

"Me temo que estaba demasiado ocupada leyendo mi periódico."

"Me golpeo!"

"Ah, bueno tal vez la próxima vez no deberías ser tan grosera con la hija del hombre al que llaman el Demonio Negro. Disfruten su almuerzo pequeños monstruos."

Por segunda vez en el día, la clase se quedo con la boca abierta.

—**SafeandSound—**

Lindy espero pacientemente a que sus hijas salieran de la escuela. Había sido sobre todo un extraño día, pero estaba feliz de poder ir a casa y ser una madre nuevamente. Sus ojos encontraron a las dos rubias a la distancia.

"Pero que es lo que tenemos aquí…"

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Fate y Alicia estaban caminando junto a Nanoha Takamachi y Hayate Yagami. Alicia parecía tener alguna clase de debate con Hayate mientras Nanoha parecía intentar hacer que Fate le dijera más que unas cuantas palabras. Viendo el auto de Lindy, las gemelas se despidieron de sus compañeras antes de encaminarse hacia ella. La mujer de cabellos turquesa resistió la urgencia de decir algo hasta que estuvieron en movimiento.

"Y bien… ocurrió algo interesante?"

"La acosadora de Fate abofeteo a una chica por hablar mal de nosotras." Comento Alicia sin más.

Lindy rió. Eso sonaba como algo que un Takamachi haría. Siempre razonables y justos pero si te cruzas con ellos será mejor que te cuides.

"No me digas. Algo más que debería saber?"

Alicia y Fate se miraron como si intentaran entender algo.

"Creo que se han convertido en nuestras amigas." Respondió Alicia no muy segura.

"En serio?" Lindy miro a Fate a través del espejo retrovisor. "Pensé que no necesitabas amigos?"

Fate cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho. Lindy podría jurar que había hecho un mohín por un segundo.

"Las estoy poniendo a prueba." Respondió Fate.

Prueba o no, Lindy solo estaba feliz de que hubiese alguien dispuesto a darse las molestias de conocer mejor a las gemelas. Tan solo eso valía mucho más que cualquier riqueza en el mundo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **MGLN** no me pertenecen, ni esta historia. Esto es solo una **traducción **del original escrito por **Deathbybunny. **

**T/N: **Bonne journée, mes amis! Muriendo de sueño, con calor y un gato negro encima que me distrae como no tienen idea les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia de Acción! SI, ACCIÓN! Ya verán algo más de patada-patada! Disparo-disparo! guiño-guiño! y otras cosillas mientras seguimos adentrándonos en la trama. **Nara! **Is Alicia Time! Según mis ideas (algo difusas a esta hora, pese que no es tarde, pero igualmente) si tiene aparición en la trama 'original', después de todo vivió hasta que los jefes de Precia se volvieron idiotas y no siguieron los pasos correctos para hacer CIENCIA! y continua en los recuerdos implantados en Fate, pero como que hasta ahí llega. **Kana** (siempre tiendo a abreviar los nombres, sorry.) Signum fue mi héroe con esa frase, es algo que yo haría después de como actuaron los monstruitos esos. Quizás recibas algo más para el 'día blanco'? Un saludo!

**Ahora... antes de que comiencen una pequeña aclaración.**

Más adelante leerán una pequeñita palabra en cursiva que no ha sido traducida porque su equivalente en español me arruinaría la siguiente oración y como que mi cerebro no funciona bien con todo el calor que hace por aquí y la resaca/sueño no ayuda mucho. Bien! Esa palabra esta relacionada con el hecho de tener un compañero de ligue! Sip, esos que están para hablar con aquel amigo/a de la persona que te gusta para poder coquetear sin problemas. (_Wingman._)

Saludos a todos los lectores y sin más…. El capitulo cinco de!

* * *

**Safe and Sound**

_Una pequeña rubia corría a través de los prados con un ramo de flores en sus brazos. Era uno de esos raros día donde su madre no estaba en el trabajo y la llevo a hacer su cosa favorita: recoger flores. Ya con ese ramo en sus pequeños brazos, intento hacer una corona de flores para ella y su madre. Nada la hacia más feliz que compartir simples momentos como este. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a la mujer sentada en la cima de la colina observando la pradera en la que ella se encontraba._

"_Alicia, dónde habías estado?" _

"_Recogiendo flores para Mamá!"_

_Precia sonrió. "No te alejes demasiado. No sabría que hacer si llegase a perderte."_

_Alicia le sonrió a su madre._

"_No te preocupes Mamá, Alicia jamás te dejara!"_

—**SafeandSound—**

_Alicia estaba sentada en casa sola. Se había acostumbrado a esas cosas. Entendía que su madre tenía un trabajo muy importante que hacer, pero eso no significaba que tenía que gustarle. Parecía que recientemente, estaba en casa por su cuenta más y más seguido. La pequeña rubia se movió desde la sala hasta un gran ventanal localizado en la cocina. Se acomodo en uno de los numerosos cojines que adornaban la ventana. Miro en dirección hacia el trabajo de su madre. Era un edificio muy difícil de ignorar; alto, blanco, con imponentes paredes, alejando a cualquier visitante indeseado. Su madre le había dicho que hoy trabajaría en su proyecto actual. Luego de eso, serian libres para tomar un largo viaje a algún lugar._

_Aunque a la pequeña no le importaba hacer alguna clase de viaje. Mientras estuviese con su madre, era feliz. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un repentino brillo comenzó a cubrir la ciudad. Curiosa, presiono sus manos en la ventana. El brillo venia del edificio de su madre. Era esto en lo que había estado trabajando? Si era así, entonces había hecho un sorprendente trabajo haciendo lucir hermosa a la ciudad. _

_EL brillo comenzó aumentar. Repentinamente todo estaba envuelto por una cegadora luz blanca._

—**SafeandSound—**

Fate despertó con un sobresalto. Su respiración era tan corta y rápida que creyó estar teniendo un ataque de pánico. Por otra parte, nunca había sufrido uno así que no podía estar segura. Arrojando las cubiertas fuera de la cama, la rubia se encamino a su baño. Lanzo agua fría en su rostro, intentando entender lo que acababa de experimentar. Por qué había soñado con su hermana siendo una niña? Más aun, por qué todo era tan diferente? Dónde estaba ella? Eran hermanas pero no vio ninguna evidencia de su **existencia **ahí. Eso inevitablemente la llevo a pensar en la mujer que apareció en sus sueños. Su madre. Parecía ser tan amable, cariñosa, en la manera que Lindy lo era con ellas ahora. Aunque estaba mal. La mujer que conocía era de todo menos amable o cariñosa con ellas. Durante todo el tiempo que han estado vivas, nunca les había dicho que las amaba o estaba orgullosa de ninguna manera o forma. Ellas eran meras herramientas que serian usadas para cualquier propósito que tuviese.

"Fate?"

Alicia saco a Fate de sus pensamientos. Su hermana mayor abrió con cuidado la puerta, de su lado, del baño. Lindy había renovado la casa de esta menara solo para ellas. Sus cuartos estaban conectados por el baño para que así, si alguna vez quisieran, tuviesen fácil acceso entre ellas. Cuando recién se mudaron, nunca se separaban del lado de la otra. Hacían **todo** juntas. El concepto de hacer las cosas por separado era tan extraño para ella que cuando Lindy les mostró sus cuartos por primera vez, tan solo la observaron extrañadas antes de preguntar porque necesitaban separarse.

Luego de preguntar, Lindy descubrió que Alicia y Fate nunca habían sido separadas mientras vivieron con Precia. Tenían un cuarto que compartían todo el tiempo y estaban junto a la otra 24/7. Lindy teorizo que esto era probablemente para que su madre pudiese mantener un ojo sobre ellas. Precia había criado asesinas altamente peligrosas. Individualmente eran letales, pero juntas eran casi invencibles, incluso para que la misma Precia. Por esta razón, instalo en ellas la necesidad de estar juntas en su base para así no solo protegerlas a ellas, sino a ella misma también. Por supuesto no sabía esto antes del allanamiento a su base, pero agradecía a su estrella por separar a las chicas de su madre durante ese tiempo. Gracias a esto, Precia fue incapaz de dar alguna orden forzando a las chicas a ponerse a la defensiva.

Les tomo mucho tiempo a las gemelas el acostumbrarse a sentirse confortables durmiendo en cuartos separados. La mayor parte del tiempo, lograron volverse más independientes, pero de vez en cuando se colaban en el cuarto de la otra para sentirse cómodas.

Fate rápidamente intento recuperar su compostura pese a que tenia el presentimiento de que Alicia ya había visto a través de su acto.

"Estoy bien."

La gemela mayor se paro al lado de su hermana mientras Fate observaba su reflejo.

"Sabes, has estado diciendo eso mucho últimamente. Tanto, que me estas haciendo creer que no todo esta tan bien como dices."

Fate no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Había acertado. Alicia estaba tan atenta como siempre para ver a través de su débil mascara, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar el acto tan fácilmente. De verdad odiaba preocupar a su hermana. El hecho que se preocuparan la una por la otra era extraño en cierto sentido también. Precia pudo hacerlas dependientes la una de la otra, pero eso no significaba que las chicas hubiesen siquiera alcanzado el concepto de cuidarse entre ellas. En el campo, eran meros soldados. Si una de ellas llegase a caer, la otra seguiría como si nada hubiese pasado. Era tan simple como eso. Aunque ahora no parecía tan simple. Lindy les ayudo a aprender lo que significaba preocuparse por la familia, por tu propia carne y sangre. Fate estaba segura de que si Alicia llegase a ser asesinada, se perdería a si misma en la oscuridad. Alicia de seguro seguiría el mismo camino si llegase a perder a su gemela. Todos estos nuevos sentimientos volvían todo mucho más complicado.

"Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Tal vez es porque somos gemelas?"

"Pensé que no creías en esas cosas." Fate rió.

Alicia tomo las manos de Fate entre las suyas. La rubia menor miro curiosa a su hermana.

"También lo creía, pero parece que la vida esta intentando probar que mi razonamiento esta errado con cada giro."

Fate ladeo su cabeza confundida.

"No entiendo."

"Tu sueño….fue sobre una niña que lucía como yo?"

Los ojos de Fate se abrieron. "Cómo lo supiste?"

"Porque acabo de experimentar el mismo sueño que tú."

"Eso no puede ser posible."

"Pero lo fue mi querida hermana. Es como Yagami-san predijo, los sueños están comenzando."

Fate apretó las manos de su hermana. Qué estaba pasando? El miedo estaba volviendo a ella. Lo estaba sintiendo demasiado seguido para su gusto. No le agradaba pensar que de alguna manera se estaba ablandando pero debía hacerlo. Lindy lo llamaba progreso, pero Fate a veces sentía que se estaba volviendo más vulnerable, débil, al dejar que todos estos sentimientos se quedaran.

"Qué es lo que sabes que yo no?"

"Me pidieron que no te lo hiciera saber tan pronto, pero ya que has tenido ese sueño también, mereces saber."

Fate espero con cierto recelo lo que su hermana estaba a punto de decirle.

"Estos sueños tienen algo que ver con Takamachi-san."

"Qué?"

"Lo sé, no es extraño? Tampoco quería creerlo pero parece que es verdad. Yagami-san me dijo que Takamachi-san te llamo por tu nombre el primer día de escuela, eso fue lo que te asusto, cierto?"

La rubia menor no pudo hacer nada más que asentir, recordando que esa memoria no era muy placentera. Era la primera vez que alguien la hacia sentir de esa manera y la chica ni siquiera era una amenaza. Fate sentía que estaba más preparada para hacerle frente a alguien que quisiera matarla que el tener que interactuar con Takamachi Nanoha.

"Yagami-san revelo que fue mediante esos sueños que supo quien eras. Sabe de ti desde que tenia nueve años."

Alicia se detuvo y dejo que Fate absorbiera esta información. Era demasiado en realidad. Una completa extraña teniendo sueños sobre ti? Era un poco más que horripilante y el estatus de Nanoha como acosadora parecía ser más apropiado que nunca.

"Qué significa esto?" Susurro Fate, sin saber que hacer.

"Eso no lo sé, pero tal vez lo descubramos si le preguntamos a Takamachi-san. Ella parece estar en medio de todo al fin y al cabo.

Fate no lucia convencida pero asintió. No es como si tuviesen más información de todos modos. Aun así, esperaba estar preocupándose por nada. Takamachi Nanoha pudo haberse convertido en su amiga a prueba, pero aun dudaba sobre dejar a la chica entrar en su vida. Estas extrañas ocurrencias no estaban ayudando a su caso tampoco.

"Bien, entonces descansemos mientras podamos. Aun tenemos escuela mañana." Alicia insto a Fate a moverse hacia su cuarto antes de encaminarse al suyo.

"Umm, Alicia?"

La rubia mayor se detuvo y volteo a mirar a su hermana. Era raro para Fate el verse tan vulnerable. Pero momentos como este eran reservados solo para cuando estaban en presencia de la otra. Nadie las ha visto en ese estado, ni siquiera Lindy. No es que no confiaran en la mujer, ha hecho tanto por ellas, pero no estaban listas para mostrarle a nadie más sus debilidades. Aun necesitaban ser cautelosas con quienes entraran en contacto. Podían haber sido sacadas de la vida de asesinos, pero eso no significaba que el Gremio de Asesinos perdiese su rastro. Estaban siendo constantemente vigiladas. Los asesinos nunca perdían el rastro de los suyos. Era la única manera de asegurarse que ex –asesinos y actuales no rompieran ninguna regla impuesta por el gremio. Sin mencionar el grupo RF6 que las mantenía constantemente vigiladas, también. Era el Gran Hermano trabajando en su mejor punto.

"Si?" Pregunto Alicia, aunque sentía que ya sabía lo que su hermana menor preguntaría.

"Puedo dormir contigo?"

Alicia sonrió y tomo la mano de su hermana menor. Lindy siempre le dijo que al ser la mayor, tenía que ser fuerte por ella. Aunque si llegase a sentir que necesitaba ayuda, Lindy siempre estaba disponible para ambas. Las dos caminaron hasta el cuarto Alicia. Fate tenía tantas preguntas rondando su cabeza mientras subía a la cama. Por qué estaban ocurriendo estos sueños? Tenía que haber una explicación. Siempre existía una explicación para las cosas en el universo, pero los sueños no caían exactamente en el campo de la lógica. La cansada mente de Fate eventualmente cayo en una inquieta siesta. Sus sueños repitiendo la escena con la pequeña rubia mirando por la ventana cubierta con una brillante explosión.

—**SafeandSound—**

"Muy bien, todos en parejas!"

Su profesor de gimnasia, Yagami Zafira, soplo su silbato para poder llamar la atención de todos. Hoy comenzaba el Examen para guardaespaldas, algo que Alicia y Fate habían estado esperando desde que lo vieron en el plan de estudios. Durante sus clases de gimnasia, hasta el momento, les habían dado cosas fáciles que hacer como correr, varios deportes y otras diversas actividades. Hoy sin embargo, serian capaces de probar como les iría contra otros guardaespaldas novatos. Estaban seguras que su nivel de entrenamiento no tendría par viendo que todos los chicos que se inscribieron para ser guardaespaldas han tenido solo el entrenamiento básico a lo más. No seria hasta que fuesen puestas a prueba que se decidiría donde debería comenzar su entrenamiento. Si tenían suficiente suerte, estarían bajo la guía de una de las grandes corporaciones, como la compañía de guardaespaldas de Shiro.

Mirando por el gimnasio, ya habían divisado al hombre junto a unas cuantas personas que no reconocieron. Probablemente sus asociados para ayudarle a encontrar algunos buenos talentos. Lindy también estaba presente para este evento. No era extraño que oficiales gubernamentales asistieran al evento de prueba. Era una buena oportunidad para encontrar potenciales agentes de campo para sus diferentes ramas. Lindy vio a Fate mirando en su dirección y la saludo enérgicamente. Ligeramente avergonzada por haber sido atrapada mirando, saludo nerviosa. Lindy pareció suficientemente feliz con su respuesta así que regreso a concentrarse en su labor.

Fate y Alicia inmediatamente se reclamaron como compañeras. No es que alguien más quisiera formar pareja con ellas de todos modos. Además, no existía un mejor grupo que ellas en la escuela. Casi sentía pena por quien fuese a luchar contra ellas en los combates de prueba.

"Fate-chan!" Una, algo entusiasmada, castaña se acerco a las rubias.

"_Bueno, casi nadie quiere ser nuestras parejas." _Pensó exasperada. Como pudo olvidarse de Nanoha y Hayate, especialmente considerando que Nanoha solía ser su acosadora, aunque podía discutirse el si acosadora era lo más apropiado para describirla o no.

"T-te gustaría ser mi pareja?"

"Uh, no creo que podamos ser emparejadas."

"Eh? Es por qué Hayate es siempre mi pareja? Alicia-san! Puedes quedarte con Hayate!"

Como para enfatizar su punto, prácticamente empujo a Hayate a los brazos de la desprevenida chica. Aunque a Hayate no parecía importarle. De hecho, parecía muy confortable. La morena reafirmo su agarre alrededor de la cintura de Alicia en un abrazo.

"Nanoha es cruel conmigo! Confortame Alicia-chan!"

Sabiendo que su madre estaba viendo, Alicia resistió la urgencia de arrancar a la chica de su persona. Un rubor repentinamente cubrió su rostro cuando las manos de Hayate tocaron su trasero. Sin importarle si su madre aprobaría su siguiente movimiento o no, rápidamente lanzo a Hayate hacia la pared más cercana.

"Donde estas tocando!" Alicia le grito a la morena que, sorpresivamente, no golpeo la pared como Alicia había intentado. En su lugar, giro con elegancia en el aire y cayó en sus pies. Hubiese sido un aterrizaje perfecto si no hubiese repentinamente perdido el balance y caído sobre su trasero. Por un segundo Alicia efectivamente estuvo impresionada por la demostración de habilidad de la morena.

"Oww, oww, oww!" Se quejo Hayate mientras lentamente se ponía de pie. "Mou, no tenias que ser tan dura conmigo, prefiero un toque más gentil." Hayate hizo un movimiento de cejas algo sugestivo.

Entonces, para el asombro de sus compañeros, y su madre, Alicia se ruborizo completamente. El rubor era mucho más prominente gracias a su pálida piel. Incluso Hayate pareció muda por un momento.

"Vamos Fate." Gruño Alicia mientras se alejaba de sus compañeras. Fate miró entre Alicia y Hayate antes de seguir a su inusualmente ruborizada hermana. Pensó que seria una buena idea el intentar calmar a la claramente molesta rubia. Nanoha miró sin poder hacer nada mientras su amor platónico se alejaba más y más de ella para poder asegurarse de que su gemela no cambiase repentinamente de idea sobre posiblemente mantener viva a Hayate.

"Hayate, eres una horrible _wingman_."

"No querrás decir _wingwoman?" _Nanoha la miro sin expresión. Hayate rió nerviosa. "Haha, broma. Estaba bromeando."

"Tú y tu pervertido comportamiento te van a meter en problemas un día de estos. Ahora vas y haces enfadar a Alicia-chan. Nunca va a aprobar mi relación con Fate-chan si continuo juntándome contigo." Nanoha miro amenazadoramente a su futura ex –mejor amiga. Hayate capto el mensaje en seguida. Nunca hubiese catalogado a Nanoha dentro del tipo aterradora-intimidante ya que usualmente era alguien bastante alegre y fácil de llevar. La morena, sin embargo, descubrió un lado mucho más oscuro en la castaña. Era apropiado considerando quien era su padre. No le sorprendería si todos los Takamachi tuviesen un lado más siniestro.

"L-lo siento, okay? N-no volverá a suceder."

"Bien!" La alegre personalidad de Nanoha regreso. "Asegúrate de disculparte con ella luego, ya?"

"S-si." En este punto, Hayate solo estaba intentando no convertirse en el objetivo de la otra personalidad de Nanoha. En algún momento le gustaría darle un nombre a este otro lado ya que sentía que referirse a el como 'la otra Nanoha' carecía de imaginación. Probablemente no debería estar tan preocupada como lo estaba por encontrarle un nombre a las otras personalidades de sus amigos, pero su mente se distraía fácilmente.

"De todos modos, no hubieras sido capaz de formar pareja con Fate-chan incluso si Alicia-chan aceptaba cambiar."

"Eh? Por qué no?"

"Porque este es el examen para guardaespaldas." Nanoha siguió mirándola confundida. Hayate continúo. "Significa que para los de la clase 1-A hasta la 1-C que estan aquí para ser guardaespaldas son los que tomaran el examen. Personas como nosotras, quienes estan aquí para **ser **protegidos, van a sentarse a un costado y observar."

"Oh. No sabia que era hoy."

"Bueno, lo sabrías si le hubieses puesto atención al profesor cuando lo anuncio al comienzo de la clase."

"Nyahaha, supongo que me distraje."

Hayate sacudió la cabeza. Nanoha **siempre **se distraía cuando Fate estaba a la vista. Llevando a la chica consigo, ella y Nanoha tomaron los asientos reservados para los estudiantes que no estarían participando en el examen. Pronto fueron acompañadas por los alumnos de la clase 1-A y 1-B.

"Veo que aun no tienes instinto de conservación, Hayate-chan."

La morena se volteo hacia la fuente de la voz.

"Verossa-kun!"

Hayate saltó y le dio un abrazo al peliverde.

"Cómo has estado?"

Verossa rió. "He estado bien aunque tu en serio deberías dejar de ponerte en demasiado peligro."

"Quién? Yo? Nunca he hecho algo así."

"Como digas, pero por qué crees que Graham-sama sintió la necesidad de rodearte con tu guardia personal en la escuela?"

"Espera, entonces nuestros profesores de verdad están relacionados contigo?" Pregunto sorprendida Nanoha.

Era algo que todos se preguntaban sobre los Yagami que estaban en al escuela. Su profesor de salón, Signum, aun tenia que confirmar cualquier relación con la morena y nadie iba a presionar a la seria profesora. Entonces estaba el profesor de gimnasia, Yagami Zafira. Similar a Signum, los estudiantes estaban demasiado intimidados por él como para preguntar. La más fácil de abordar era la enfermera, Yagami Shamal, quien sorprendió a todos revelando que de hecho estaba **casada **con Signum. De nuevo, Signum no confirmo ni negó sus palabras y nadie iba a forzar una de ella. Las ultimas dos Yagami eran Vita y Reinforce. Ambas chicas estaban en la clase 1-D pero con sus fieras apariencias, era difícil acercárseles para todo. Era un extraño rasgo que todos compartían, con la excepción de Shamal. El misterio de la actual relación seguiría eludiendo a los estudiantes por ahora.

"Ah, y quién es ella Hayate-chan?" Dijo Verossa notando a Nanoha por primera vez.

"Oh, disculpa. Supongo que olvide mis modales. Ella es mi mejor amiga, Takamachi Nanoha."

"Takamachi? Por casualidad no estarás relacionada con Shiro-san?"

Nanoha asintió con una sonrisa. "Si, él es mi padre."

"Bueno, es un placer conocerte Takamachi-san."

"Por favor solo Nanoha. Es demasiado formal para una amigo de Hayate el llamarme así."

"Muy bien y por favor siéntete en la libertad de llamarme Verossa, Nanoha-chan."

Ambos se dieron la mano antes de continuar con la conversación. Fate vio al chico interactuar con Nanoha desde lejos. Sintió extraño que repentinamente tuviese la urgencia de apuñalarlo con uno, dos o tal vez **todos **sus cuchillos. Un silbato la saco de sus homicidas pensamientos.

"Todos los que tomarán los exámenes por favor diríjanse a los vestuarios y vístanse con sus uniformes."

Desviando su mirada de la escena, Fate siguió a Alicia hacia los vestuarios. De pronto no podía esperar a llegar a los combates de práctica del examen. Necesitaba golpear a alguien.

Hayate sonrió habiendo notado el aura asesino de Fate hacia Verossa. Tal vez el amor de Nanoha no era tan no correspondido como pensaba. Pero otra vez, dudaba que Fate supiera que era lo que estaba sintiendo por la chica de todos modos. Si sus sueños resultaban ser reales, entonces era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Fate devolviera los sentimientos de Nanoha. Cerró sus ojos momentáneamente y visualizo su último sueño. Estaba caminando hacia un hogar. Una con la que no estaba familiarizada, pero en su sueño sabia que había estado allí en numerosas ocasiones. La puerta fue abierta por una versión mucho más adulta de Fate. Mientras entraba a la casa, vio a Nanoha en la cocina preparando la cena para su familia. Entonces una pequeña niña, posiblemente alrededor de los diez años, llego saltando por las escaleras. Eran la familia perfecta.

Abriendo sus ojos, observo a Fate mientras esta desaparecía dentro de los vestidores. Una emocionalmente inepta ex –asesina y una demonio bipolar… eran la pareja perfecta.

—**SafeandSound—**

Alicia y Fate escogieron un casillero y lo abrieron. Contenía las ropas que necesitaban para el examen. Una ajustada camiseta negra estándar, unos pantalones cargo grises algo más sueltos que les brindaban mayor movilidad, y botas negras de combate. Las dos comenzaron rápidamente a cambiarse.

"Asi que, ustedes dos son las rumoreadas asesinas de la escuela."

Ambas se tensaron. Se voltearon hacia la chica de pie tras ellas, borrando toda emoción de sus rostros. No iban a dejar que esta chica viera lo mucho que las sorprendió.

"Hola, mi nombre es Tsukimura Suzuka. Estoy ansiosa por ver lo que pueden llegar a hacer."

Suzuka se alejo antes que Alicia o Fate pudieran responder.

"Se acerco a nosotras sin que nos dieramos cuenta." Frunció Fate.

"Borro cualquier rastro de su presencia. Tsukimura… creo que es parte de ese clan Ninja."

Fate cerró de un golpe su casillero. "Un ninja? Bueno, eso hará las cosas interesantes."

Alicia sonrió. "Estoy de acuerdo. Los ninjas son, después de todo, los primeros asesinos."

Las gemelas terminaron de arreglarse y volvieron al gimnasio. Suzuka las observo desde su casillero.

"Estas segura que quieres luchar contra ellas?" cuestiono su compañera.

"Suenas preocupada Carim-chan. Dudas de mis habilidades?"

Cerrando su casillero, Carim le sonrió a Suzuka.

"Creo que estas subestimando las de ellas."

"Eso no lo se. Intentaron ocultarlo, pero definitivamente estaban sorprendidas de que fuese capaz de acercarme a ellas sin que lo notaran. Creo que perdieron su toque."

"Tal vez, pero es necesario provocarlas?"

"No te preocupes tanto. Solo sácalas de quicios. Si intentan hacer algo serán detenidas por toda la fuerza de guardias de la escuela. No tenemos nada que temer."

—**SafeandSound—**

"Novatos, bienvenidos al examen anual de Guardaespaldas." Dijo Zafira. "Realizamos este examen cada año para ver donde serán destinados para los entrenamientos de sus profesiones. Muchos de ustedes aspiran trabajar para el gobierno como agentes de campo o en el sector privado como guardaespaldas. En la audiencia se encuentran miembros altamente influyentes en esos sectores así que asegúrense de mostrar lo mejor. El examen esta dividido en dos secciones, el primero es habilidades con las armas. En ella se pondrá a prueba sus conocimientos en el uso de armas y precisión. La segunda parte es combate. Creo que esta parte se explica por si sola pero por el bien de nuestra audiencia lo explicare. En esta pondrá a prueba sus habilidades en combate mano a mano y sus habilidades para trabajar con otro compañero de equipo. Por esta razón necesitan escoger un compañero. No se permitirán armas. Si los combates ponen en peligro sus vidas intervendremos y detendremos el combate. Están listos?"

Todos asintieron.

"Muy bien. Escojan una estación para comenzar con la prueba con armas. No importa cual sea."

Fate y Alicia observaron cada estación dispuesta por el gimnasio. Los ojos de Fate fueron a parar inmediatamente a la estación dispuesta cerca del final. Tenia una variedad de estrellas para lanzar y cuchillos. Mientras tanto, Alicia estaba más interesada en una tabla con una amplia variedad de armas de fuego. Ambas asintieron antes de tomar distintos caminos hacia sus áreas de especialidad. Les pidieron que sorprendieran a todos con sus habilidades y ciertamente no querían desilusionar, especialmente con su madre en la audiencia.

"Buena suerte Fate-chan!"

"Tienes mi apoyo Alicia-chan!"

Ambas rubias se detuvieron sobre sus pasos y rígidamente se voltearon a ver Nanoha y Hayate. Repentinamente toda la atención estaba sobre ellas. Era difícil no notar las miradas que estaban recibiendo por las, para nada felices, personas. Ignorando las miradas se voltearon para seguir hacia sus destinos. No era el momento para estarse distrayendo con pequeñeces. Aclarando sus mentes de cosas inútiles, las chicas se prepararon para mostrarles a todos el porque eran lo mejor de lo mejor.

Lindy observo divertida como sus hijas eran desconcentradas por sus dos amigas a prueba.

"Señora?"

Lindy se volteo hacia Vice quien era uno de sus agentes que la acompañaba al evento.

"Si?"

"Cree que lo que ella dijo sea verdad?"

Lindy frunció el ceño pensando en el último encuentro que tuvo con Precia.

—**SafeandSound—**

_Lindy camino por un familiar pasillo. Precia había pedido hablar con ella otra vez. Deseaba poder sentirse entusiasmada, pero si esta conversación iba a proceder como la ultima, entonces no había mucho por que entusiasmarse. Tal vez averiguaría algo más sobre el pasado de las chicas. Tan solo por eso estaba aguantando estos extraños encuentros. Espero por unos cuantos segundos frente a la puerta antes de recibir todos los permisos para entrar. Precia ya estaba sentada en la mesa, justo como antes. Rápidamente cerró la puerta tras ella y se unió a la mujer en la mesa._

"_Testarossa."_

"_Harlaown."_

_Ambas se miraron. Precia desvió la mirada primero observando el cuarto. No es que hubiese mucho que ver. Era tan solo un oscuro cuarto._

"_Este lugar podría redecorarse un poco." _

"_Me temo que tenemos cosas más urgentes con las que lidiar." Respondió Lindy._

"_Por supuesto que las tienes. Localizar al Gremio de Asesinos no es un trabajo fácil."_

_Lindy no dijo nada. No quería dar a entender que de hecho ese era uno de los objetivos de su equipo._

"_Ya vamos, seamos honestas entre nosotras. Así es como se enteraron de mis niñas, cierto?_

"_Por qué me llamaste aquí hoy?"_

_Precia sonrió. Sabía que Lindy estaba intentando desviar la conversación. Lo permitiría esta vez ya que podía hablar con la mujer en otro momento. Habría muchas oportunidades para obtener información de ella. _

"_Directo al grano, me gusta eso. Sabes, encuentro a las personas serias bastante atractivas."_

_Las cejas de Lindy se movieron en irritación. El hecho de que alguien estuviese coqueteando con ella la descoloco un poco, no estaba acostumbrada a que una __**mujer **__se le insinuara. Sintiendo que Lindy no iba a responder a su desvergonzado coqueteo, Precia decidió continuar. _

"_Criar niños es difícil, no?"_

_La agente de cabellos turquesa quería decirle a Precia que su idea de criar no era la misma que la de una persona normal, pero seria beneficioso para ella el solo seguir con sus preguntas. _

"_Lo es."_

"_Estoy segura de que estas de acuerdo que es aun más difícil siendo madre soltera, correcto?"_

"_Si."_

_Precia sonrió. "Como puedes imaginar, criar a mis dos niñas nunca fue una tarea fácil. Sabia que no podía hacerlo sola. Se necesita una aldea, pero no necesite una aldea, solo una persona en la que pudiera confiar. Ahí es donde entra en juego la segundo maestra de las niñas."_

_Una segunda persona ayudo a entrenar a las gemelas? Nunca hubo alguna evidencia de que alguien que no fuese Precia formara parte en el entrenamiento de las chicas. Su mente se movía a gran velocidad ante el porque estaba siendo informada de esto. Asumiendo que era verdad, entonces eso significa que esta otra persona estaba allí afuera, andando libre, capaz de llegar hasta las gemelas. Precia sonrió mientras veía como el entendimiento se mostraba en el rostro de la agente. _

"_Así es. Ella esta ahí afuera, vigilándolas por mi." _

"_Por qué no ha intentado contactarlas en todo este tiempo? Probablemente sabe que has sido capturada, cierto?"_

"_Si, probablemente sepa de mi captura desde el día que ocurrió, pero no es el momento adecuado." _

"_El tiempo adecuado para qué?"_

"_Supongo que tienes que esperar y ver." _

_La exasperante sonrisa estaba en su lugar otra vez. Viendo que Precia no iba a decir nada más, dio la señal para que los guardias sacaran a la mujer del cuarto._

—**SafeandSound—**

"No lo sé, pero no podemos desechar ninguna de las posibilidades. Me gustaría informarle a Zest-san sobre la posibilidad de una mujer intentando infiltrarse en la escuela, pero no tenemos una descripción que seguir. No serviría de mucho preocuparlos por algo de lo que aun no estamos seguros. Todo lo que podemos hacer es mantener una estrecha vigilancia en la escuela."

"Cierto."

"Por ahora, no nos preocupemos por ello. Necesitamos concentrarnos en la excelente variedad de talentos que hemos reunidos aquí, ne?

Vice asintió. "Creo que otros jóvenes aspirantes encontraran difícil el alcanzar el nivel de sus chicas."

Su atención fue dirigida hacia Fate y Alicia. Ambas estaban esperando por sus turnos para mostrar sus habilidades en sus áreas de experticia.

Alicia estaba prácticamente ansiosa de finalmente obtener la oportunidad de disparar un arma. Para su decepción, Lindy no le había permitido conservar un arma con ella. Sentía que era bastante injusto que Fate tuviera permitido quedarse con sus cuchillos cuando ella no podía siquiera quedarse con una simple Glock. Se acerco al pequeño campo de tiro. Hacia su costado, había una pared con una variedad de escopetas, pistolas, revólveres, semi-automáticas y muchos otros. Estaba impresionada por el tipo de artillería que les estaban permitiendo usar.

"Oh, que magnifica selección nos han dado."

Alicia miro de reojo. Era otra chica rubia. Le sonrió a Alicia.

"Parece que estaremos disparando juntas. Mi nombre es Gracia Carim y tu eres?"

Alicia dudaba que la chica no supiera quien era. La escuela entera sabia su nombre, aun así, estaba siendo lo bastante cordial como para preguntar su nombre en vez de tan solo llamarla por su nombre como sus otros compañeros hacían.

"Harlaown Alicia."

La chica sonrió.

"Es un placer conocer a otra entusiasta de las armas."

Con eso, Carim tomo una Heckler & Koch MP7 desde el estante y se dirigió al campo de tiro junto a unas cuantas municiones. Había dos formas de poner a prueba tus habilidades de tiro. La primera, y la más sencilla según Alicia, eran los blancos fijos. Estaban dispuestos a diferentes distancias de punto de tiro. La segunda era dispararle a discos de arcilla que eran lanzados desde diferentes puntos en el cuarto. Esa era la que Alicia disfrutaría más y era la más difícil de hacer dependiendo de tu elección de tiro. Carim caminó tranquilamente hacia el puesto de tiro.

"Nombre?" el profesor en el puesto pregunto.

"Gracia Carim."

El profesor asintió.

"Cuál te gustaría realizar?"

"Discos de arcilla."

"Muy bien. Cuando estés lista danos la señal."

Carim asintió. Antes de que diera la señal, colocó el arma en una mesa cercana y rápidamente cambio el estilo del arma. A Alicia le impresiono que la chica supiera que esa arma en particular tuviese más de una armado. Obviamente no era ninguna novata que la escogió solo porque lucía genial. Satisfecha, Carim se puso en posición.

"Lancen 2!"

Un disco de arcilla llego volando desde el costado derecho del cuarto y otro del lado izquierdo. Carim los derribo ni un segundo después de que fuesen lanzados. Era impresionante el que fuese capaz de alinear sus tiros tan rápido.

"Lacen 3!"

Nuevamente, los derribo sin problemas. Había un pequeño retraso entre los disparos pero Alicia predijo que eso ocurriría cuando necesitara alinear más de 2 tiros. Pero lo que quería ver era si la chica seria capaz de derribar más de 3 sin perder ninguno.

"Lancen 5!"

Alicia no se decepciono con el desempeño de la chica. Derribo todos y cada uno de los discos de arcilla antes de que alcanzaran el suelo. Carim, sonrió orgullosa por su trabajo. Le entrego su arma al profesor antes de alejarse del puesto junto a los otros estudiantes que habían finalizado. Le dio una mirada a Alicia. No hubo un intercambio de palabras pero Alicia entendió el silencioso reto. Sonriendo se volteo nuevamente hacia la pared con las armas. No era alguien que usualmente presumiera, pero por esto, iba a mostrarles a todos como exactamente ser un sorprendente manipulador de armas. Poso sus ojos sobre un par de pistolas Nickel M1911A1. Esas servirían perfectamente.

Tomo las armas y los cargadores necesarios para su pequeña demostración.

"_Tengo diez disparos en cada una. Hmm…"_

Observando el campo de tiro, diviso 20 maquinas dispuestas por todo el área.

"_Creo que puedo hacer esto."_

Dispuso sus cuatro cargadores en la mesa que estaba cerca en una pequeña fila ordenada. Las otras dos las inserto en sus pistolas. Tomando su lugar miro en dirección a su profesor.

"Nombre."

"Harlaown Alicia."

"Cuál te gustaría realizar?"

"Discos de arcilla."

"Muy bien, da la señal cuando estés lista."

Alicia tomo un profundo respiro.

"Lancen 20!"

El profesor se detuvo, sorprendido ante su petición.

"Q-qué?"

"Lancen 20!" Repitió Alicia.

El profesor aun lucia escéptico pero lanzo los discos sin más demora. Alicia no desperdicio tiempo en vaciar los cartuchos. Para la sorpresa de todos, no fallo un solo tiro. El momento en que se quedo sin balas expulso los cargadores vacios.

"Lancen 20!" grito otra vez. Rápidamente golpeo las pistolas sobre sus cargadores restantes en la mesa y alineo sus tiros.

"_Bien, el tiempo de retraso entre ajustar las maquinas para el numero correcto de discos y su lanzamiento son como predije."_

Nuevamente, elimino todos los discos sin problemas.

"Lancen 20!" con su ultima ronda de tiros, casi fue tomada por sorpresa por unos cuantos que rodaron por el suelo pero rápidamente se encargo de ellos antes de hacerlos con los que estaban en el aire. El gimnasio estaba bajo un profundo silencio. Alicia giro las armas en sus manos antes de entregárselas al pasmado profesor. Estaba totalmente al tanto de las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Se encamino hacia Carim quien parecía estar tan sorprendida como el resto.

"Así es como disparas un arma." Dijo Alicia antes de tomar asiento lejos del resto de los estudiantes.

Estaba tan callado que se podía escuchar caer un alfiler.

"WOW!" Hayate salto de su asiento y comenzó a aplaudir desenfrenadamente. "Eso fue asombroso Alicia-chan! Tú eres asombrosa!"

No paso mucho antes de que Nanoha y Carim se unieran con un aplauso más tenue. De pronto, el resto del gimnasio estaba aplaudiendo con ellas. Estaba sorprendida. Pensó que de seguro era demasiado temida y odiada por sus habilidades como para ser apreciados. Miro en dirección a Lindy quien lucia orgullosa de ella. Alicia fue envuelta por un inexplicable calor al ver esa mirada dirigida hacia ella.

Fate le sonrió a su hermana desde el otro lado del gimnasio. Era tan asombrosa como siempre. Girando hacia su puesto, estaba determinada a no ser menos que ella. Los cuchillos podrían no ser ruidosos y llamativos como las armas pero había una mortal belleza en ellos. Era más que tan solo apuntar y lograr lanzar uno con precisión. Si no conocías el correcto balance del cuchillo que estabas lanzando, fallarías tu objetivo por una milla. Probo cada set de cuchillos, intentando encontrar uno que considerara adecuados para lanzar. Frunció ya que cada set de cuchillos que probaba se sentía desbalanceado. Al principio creyó que era poco profesional para la escuela el brindarles cuchillos de tan baja calidad, pero entonces entendió que esto era parte de la prueba. Si no podían comprobar efectivamente los cuchillos por el balance correcto entonces obviamente necesitarían más entrenamiento.

"Una persona de cuchillos, huh? Pero supongo que no debería estar sorprendida considerando tu crianza."

Fate se congeló. La chica de los casilleros se le había acercado sin notarla otra vez. Maldiciéndose silenciosamente por bajar la guardia, se volteo a encarar a la chica.

"Tienes algún problema con eso?"

"No particularmente, después de todo, ambas fuimos entrenadas en el arte de matar, cierto?"

Fate no sabia si estar de acuerdo o no. Era verdad que los ninjas y los asesinos eran similares y aunque todos los ninjas podían ser considerados asesinos, no todos los asesinos podían ser llamados ninjas. Fate creía que esto probablemente era debido al hecho de que los asesinos no mantenían lealtad alguna. Págales lo suficiente y asesinarían a quien sea que les hubiesen Ninjas por otra parte no hacían sus trabajos de esa manera. Ellos eran leales al señor que servían y no cometían asesinatos a menos que fuese acordado por el clan.

"Sabes, creo que no escuche tu nombre en los vestuarios."

Fate hizo una pausa antes de responder. "Harlaown Fate."

"Encantada de conocerte. Bueno, creo que debería terminar mi examen."

Suzuka camino directo hacia las estrellas. Probó cada una de ellas antes de escoger el set que quería usar. Se paro en el punto donde la prueba comenzaría.

"Nombre."

"Tsukimura Suzuka."

"Comienza cuando estés lista."

A diferencia del campo de tiro, los blancos móviles que tenían estaban pegados a pistas y algunas se balanceaban desde el techo. Sus movimientos eran predecibles, pero incluso eso no garantizaba que le dieras a los blancos. Todo lo que bastaba era un cuchillo ligeramente desbalanceado para arruinar completamente tu tiro. Suzuka sonreía serenamente mientras tomaba sus estrellas y golpeaba blanco tras blanco. Ni siquiera se molesto con los objetivos estacionarios. Fate no paso desapercibida la mirada retadora que le estaba dando. Sintió su sangre hervir, no de ira, sino de la emoción. Rápidamente tomo el set de cuchillos con el mejor balance y se le unió a Suzuka en la estación. Fate ni siquiera espero porque el profesor preguntara su nombre.

"Harlaown Fate."

Entonces tomo sus cuchillos, colocándolos entre sus dedos. Suzuka la imitó y ambas rápidamente lanzaron sus armas a elección a los pobres y desprevenidos blancos. Sus compañeros miraron con asombro mientras los destellos de metal pasaban por el campo de tiro más rápido de lo que sus ojos podían ver. Finalmente, ambas chicas se quedaron sin cuchillos. Suzuka le sonrió a su rival.

"Me seguiste el ritmo. No esta mal."

Comenzó a alejarse de la estación pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Fate no la estaba siguiendo, se volteo hacia la rubia. Fate le sonrió. Levanto un último cuchillo en su mano y entonces repentinamente lo lanzo mientras se alejaba. El cuchillo atravesó el aire hasta que golpeo sólidamente una figura en lo alto de una de las ventanas.

"Olvidaste uno." Dijo Fate mientras pasaba tranquilamente por al lado de la pelimorada ninja. Los ojos de Suzuka se abrieron. No podía creer que hubiese olvidado la figura con forma de francotirador en la parte más lejana del campo de tiro. Tal vez las rubias no estaban tan oxidadas como ella creía.

"Fate-chan, eres tan genial!" Grito Nanoha a todo pulmón. Hayate se unió a los aplausos.

Fate hizo lo mejor que pudo para no ruborizarse pero no estaba acostumbrada a ser elogiada. Miro a su madre quien estaba sonriendo orgullosa. Fate dejo una pequeña sonrisa formarse antes de borrarla de su rostro. Esperaba que nadie la hubiese visto. No lo sabia pero Lindy noto el ligero movimiento de sus labios. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír abiertamente. Eso la hacia sentir más orgullosa de sus niñas que sus demostraciones. Sin embargo, Lindy no fue la única que noto la sonrisa. Nanoha, quien ponía atención a **todo** lo que Fate hacia, estaba en un sueño. Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso en su vida.

"_Fate-chan debería sonreír más…."_

El resto de las demostraciones fueron más bien opacas luego de la demostración que Alicia, Fate, Suzuka y Carim hicieron. Finalmente Zafira se situó en medio del gimnasio donde colchonetas habían sido dispuestas. Este seria el lugar donde tendrían las peleas de entrenamiento.

"Muy bien, los equipos han sido seleccionados al azar en los siguientes encuentros. Cuando sus nombres sean llamados, acérquese a las colchonetas. Comenzaran cuando suene el silbato."

Alicia y Fate mantuvieron su atención en Carim y Suzuka. Esperaban terminar enfrentadas contra ellas. Eran las primeras en provocar cualquier sentido de competitividad en ellas y estaban felices de que les probaran estar equivocadas sobre que todos eran inferiores a ellas.

"Gracia Carim y Tsukimura Suzuka ustedes se enfrentaran a Harlaown Alicia y Fate."

Las gemelas a penas registraron algo a su alrededor mientras la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por sus venas. Los dos equipos se miraron, midiéndose.

"No se lo hagas fácil!" repentinamente se levanto y grito Arisa. "Acaba con ellas Suzuka!"

Nanoha fulmino con la mirada a su compañera. Cómo se atrevía? No aprendió su lección la primera vez? No iba a permitir que Fate peleara sin ningún apoyo.

"Eres mucho mejor que ellas Fate-chan!"

Arisa gruño lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Nanoha lo oyera pero eso no asusto a la castaña y gruño de vuelta. Pronto, el gimnasio estuvo lleno de gritos de apoyo, mayormente para Suzuka y Carim.

"Bueno, creo que mejor aliento a mis nuevas amigas. Lo siento, pero espero que tu hermana pierda." Le dijo Hayate a Verossa.

"No me voy a contener contigo." Sonrió Verossa.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido del silbato. Nadie quería perderse un solo segundo de este encuentro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **MGLN** no me pertenecen, ni esta historia. Esto es solo una **traducción **del original escrito por **Deathbybunny.**

**T/L: ****Ciao, tanto tempo, ragazzi! **Yikies! se supone que subiría esto ayer, pero supongo que el sueño fue un gran rival. Ya llevo unos cuantos días de regreso en la Uni, sep, mi excusa para el retraso esta vez... quiero dormir más!

**Sofi! **No se porque no te mencione esto antes, pero los sueños que tiene Nanoha son sobre su vida en el mundo de MGLN (la serie), en esta historia comenzaron una nueva vida que se ve conectada por los sueños que tiene, so, no magia. Ah! ya le envié el mensaje a Aerumina (en realidad estoy en eso.. pero para cuando esto este en el sitio ya habré mandado el mensaje) por lo que estoy a la espera de una respuesta. Wish me luck!

A todos, espero que puedan perdonar los tiempos de actualización, sigo con estas historias no teman.

Saludos y que estén bien!

**pd: algo atrasado pero, feliz día a las chicas que leen estas historias. **

* * *

**Safe and Sound**

El silbato sonó. Carim y Suzuka a penas tuvieron tiempo para entrar en una posición de defensa luego de que Alicia y Fate se lanzaran sobre ellas con una ronda de golpes. No lo esperaban, pero rápidamente se recuperaron de este repentino ataque. De entre todos en la escuela, ambas rubias, probablemente, eran las únicas con experiencia de campo real. Si no hubiesen atendido a la escuela, entonces Carim y Suzuka podrían presumir de ser las únicas con algo de experiencia de combate. Entendiendo que este era un entorno bajo control, pero un combate era un combate. Les entregaba algo de información sobre el resto. Aunque sus entrenamientos no las había preparado para lo que las gemelas estaban haciendo.

Ni siquiera se hablaban o miraban a la otra. Tan solo actuaban. Era casi como si pudieran leer la mente de la otra. Esa era una idea muy aterradora. Si eran capaces de hacer algo como eso entonces se volvería mucho más difícil para Suzuka y Carim el encargarse de ellas. Esperaban poder encontrar una manera para contraatacar descifrando el patrón de sus ataques mediante sus interacciones, pero eso se volvió imposible cuando ni siquiera interactuaban. Estaban en aprietos de seguro, pero no se iban a rendir tan fácilmente.

Carim cuidadosamente bloqueo cada uno de los golpes de Alicia. Estaba esperando por la perfecta oportunidad para derribarla hacia el suelo. Era mucho mejor con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, más específicamente, era buena sometiendo con agarres. Confiaba en sus habilidades. Si podía atrapar a Alicia con una llave de estrangulamiento seria capaz de acabarla con un movimiento. No importaba cuanto más entrenamiento poseía, una vez estuviera a su alcance, seria casi imposible el escapar de el. Tan solo le tomaría unos segundos el hacer que la rubia perdiera la consciencia. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era entrar en la posición correcta y atacar. Entonces ella y Suzuka podrían concentrarse en Fate. Juntas, definitivamente podrían derrotar a Fate.

Alicia lanzo un golpe, uno recto hacia la cabeza de Carim. Carim vio esta como su oportunidad para contraatacar. Inclino su cabeza solo lo suficiente como para que el golpe la rozara ligeramente. Con ambas ya lo suficientemente cerca rápidamente paso su pierna por detrás de una de Alicia y la pateo desde abajo. Alicia perdió su balance permitiéndole a Carim lanzar el resto de su cuerpo sobre ella. Ambas rodaron por el piso, Carim intentando atrapar a la rubia asesina en una llave de estrangulamiento mientras Alicia se esforzaba por escapar de el.

Carim sabia que tan solo tenía esta oportunidad para hacer lo que necesitaba. Dudaba que Alicia la volviera a dejar acercarse lo suficiente para llevarla al suelo. Alicia estrelló a Carim contra la colchoneta, pero la otra rubia no se dejaría perder. Trabo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Alicia y sujeto con fuerza. Alicia utilizo toda la fuerza que pudo en su cadera, intentando aflojar el agarre que Carim tenia sobre su cintura. Mientras Alicia intentaba sacarse a la rubia de encima, Carim logro utilizar el impulso de Alicia y la volteó sobre su espalda con toda la fuerza que pudo utilizar. La dejo sin aliento, debilitándola por un momento. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para poder pasar la cabeza de Alicia por debajo de su brazo. Pasando el resto de su brazo por debajo de su cuello, Carim rodó hasta quedar sobre su espalda. Con su mano libre rápidamente tomo el otro brazo de Alicia antes de fuera capaz de utilizarlo para atacarla en orden de que soltara el agarre.

Sonrió para si misma. Tomaría solo unos cuantos segundos para que Alicia comenzara a perder la conciencia. La victoria seria suya!

Justo mientras Carim estaba celebrando un cuerpo repentinamente se estrelló sobre ellas.

Suzuka se maldijo mientras intentaba ubicarse. Dejo que su temperamento la controlara, pero cómo no? Fate había estado jugando con ella desde que sonó el silbato. Al principio parecía como si estuviesen al mismo nivel mientras intercambiaban golpes. Pero de repente, Fate retrocedió. Tan solo dejo de atacar y a cambio se quedo de pie a un lado. Ni siquiera estaba tomando una posición defensiva. Tan solo estaba ahí de pie, brazos a los costados con una mirada que decía que Suzuka no valía el esfuerzo. Intento mantenerse calmada y prefirió atacar con cautela.

Incluso cuando estaba a punto golpearla, Fate solo utilizaba el movimiento más mínimo, necesario, para esquivar el ataque. Suzuka podía sentir su irritación crecer con cada golpe fallido, por su parte; Fate continuaba esquivando los golpes de Suzuka mientras ocasionalmente desviaba los puños de la pelimorada como si fueran moscas. Suzuka no podía entender como seguía fallando. Fate no mantenía su defensa, pero aun así no podía acertar un solo golpe incluso si parecía que la estaba acorralando y cuando Fate contraatacaba con sus… manotazos, a falta de una mejor palabra, se sentía como si le afectaran más que unos golpes normales.

Todo esto acabo con toda la paciencia que tenia con su oponente. Con un fuerte grito, planto su pierna izquierda en el suelo mientras levantaba la derecha para dar una patada en la cabeza a Fate. Ese era el descuido exacto que Fate estuvo esperando. Sin esfuerzo, atrapo la patada de Suzuka a medio camino con ambas manos. Sin detener el impulso de la patada, Fate tomo la pierna con sus dos manos y giro su cuerpo para continuar con la trayectoria de la patada. Con el impulso aumentado gracias al movimiento agregado de Fate, Suzuka pronto se encontró lanzada por los aires en dirección desconocida. No fue hasta que su cuerpo golpeo algo que se dio cuenta de su error.

Fate se había percatado que Alicia estaba en peligro en el momento que dejo de atacar a Suzuka. En vez de intentar ayudarla directamente, utilizo a Suzuka como arma para liberar a su hermana de la llave del sueño de Carim.

Con el repentino impacto causado por el cuerpo de Suzuka, Carim perdió el agarre en la cabeza de Alicia. Sin querer perder esta oportunidad para escapar, Alicia rápidamente recupero el dominio en su lucha. Aunque Carim no soltaría su cintura. Aun necesitaba deshacerse de este de alguna manera. Así Alicia encontró solo una manera para hacer que la soltara. Se tomó de la camiseta de Carim, levanto a ambas ligeramente y la azotó contra la colchoneta. Continuo haciendo esto hasta que el fiero agarre de Carim comenzó a ceder.

"Carim!" Suzuka se oriento lo suficiente como para ver a su amiga siendo azotada contra la colchoneta como una muñeca. No se iba a quedar sentada y dejar que la lastimaran. Con rapidez se volvió a levantar una vez más intentando patear a la otra gemela. No tuvo mejor suerte ya que Alicia fue capaz de zafarse una vez Carim perdió el agarre en la gemela mayor. Alicia se reunió con su hermana que estaba de pie cerca de sus dos oponentes. Carim y Suzuka sentían que estaban llegando a sus límites. Mientras Suzuka ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse, se volvía dolorosamente obvio que Fate y Alicia estuvieron jugando con ellas todo el tiempo. Las gemelas no parecían mínimamente cansadas luego de la pelea que habían dado. Realmente era tan fácil para ellas?

"Creo que llegamos a nuestro limite Suzuka-chan." Jadeó Carim.

"Supongo que realmente no somos rivales para ellas." Rió Suzuka. "Debí escucharte cuando me dijiste que no las subestimara."

"Bueno, incluso si vamos a perder, ciertamente no quiero hacerlo porque me rendí."

"Hasta el amargo final?"

"Hasta el amargo final." Confirmo Carim.

Las dos chicas estaban a punto de lanzarse sobre las gemelas, esperando sorprenderlas con su repentino ataque cuando el gimnasio fue repentinamente sumido en la oscuridad. Las persianas automáticas de las ventanas habían sido activadas y bloqueando todo rayo de luz natural mientras las luces del interior fueron apagadas.

"Q-qué esta pasando?" un asustado estudiante pregunto.

"Es esto parte de la prueba?"

"Apuesto que esas _asesinas _tienen algo que ver con esto."

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a manifestar sus opiniones por el repentino cambio de eventos. Pero había unos cuantos en el auditorio que sabían que esto no era parte de la norma. Una de esas personas era Shiro Takamachi. Él ya había sacado una linterna de su maletín junto a los dos hombres que lo acompañaban. Algo iba definitivamente mal. Había estado en más de una de estas pruebas y esto nunca había sido parte de estas. Era un ataque? Y de ser así, contra quién? Desafortunadamente, había numerosos objetivos si alguien estaba ahí para secuestrar. Cualquier chico sacado de esta escuela valía una fortuna. Las cosas no estaban a su favor, eso de seguro. Aun así, necesitaba tomar control de la situación y asegurarse que todos los estudiantes estuviesen a salvo, especialmente su hija y Hayate Yagami.

"Shiro-san."

Se volteo hacia Lindy que se le había unido en su exploración. Ciertamente tenía suerte de que Lindy también estuviese en la prueba este día. Necesitaban toda la ayuda posible para asegurarse de que esta situación no se volviera más complicada. Nada como tener a la líder de una rama secreta del gobierno para ayudar, no que todos conocieran quien realmente era ella. Era uno de los pocos privilegiados que mantenían esa información. Todos los demás solo pensaban que era otra empleada del gobierno.

"Necesitamos asegurar el área y regresar las luces. Estamos indefensos en la oscuridad." Resumió Shiro.

"Lo sé. Tengo uno de mis hombres fuera buscando ayuda."

"Perfecto. Una vez aseguremos el área necesitamos cerciorarnos que la nieta del Primer Ministro este a salvo de cualquier peligro." Odiaba tener que poner la seguridad de su hija después de la de la nieta del Primer Ministro, pero su trabajo lo solicitaba. Si algo le llegase a pasar a Hayate mientras estuviese cerca entonces las cosas no irían bien para él ni para sus negocios.

"Entendido. A trabajar entonces."

Al momento en que Lindy habló, las linternas de Shiro y sus empleados explotaron.

"Arg! Que fue eso!" Shiro inmediatamente opto por adquirir una pose defensiva. Lindy se le unió mientras se posicionaban espalda con espalda. Seria difícil luchar contra el enemigo en la oscuridad, pero eso solo significaba que tendrían que utilizar sus otros sentidos para discernir por donde serian atacados.

"Me disculpo por la sorpresa." Una voz sonó por los parlantes. Estaba distorsionada así que quien lo estuviese haciendo no quería entregarles una voz que pudiesen rastrear después. "Prometemos que no dañaremos a nadie, todo lo que pedimos es que nos entreguen dos estudiantes en especifico."

"No les entregare ningún estudiante." Dijo Shiro confiado. Era ridículo pensar que los secuestradores creyeran que él negociaría con ellos especialmente si significaba perder dos chicos bajo su cuidado. Eso nunca seria aceptable.

"En serio? Aun si son las gemelas asesinas?"

Hubo un audible jadeo en el gimnasio.

"Absolutamente no!" Resonó Lindy. "No son ningún objeto de intercambio!"

"Entréguenlas!" grito alguien.

"Mejor ellas que nosotros!" otro estudiante agrego.

Lindy sintió su corazón oprimirse. Pensar que no valoraban las vidas de sus hijas al mismo nivel que las suyas propias. Era esto lo que estuvieron pasando todo este tiempo? Debió insistir más y descubrir que estaban pasando realmente en la escuela.

"No!" una voz, mucho más fuerte que todas aquellas que querían entregar a las gemelas resonó por el gimnasio. "Fate-chan y Alicia-chan valen más que eso! Deberíamos estar dispuestos a protegerlas también!"

"C-cálmate Nanoha!" Hayate trataba de evitar que su amiga se descontrolara pero era difícil ya que realmente no podía ver en la oscuridad. Aun así logro mantenerla tomada por la cintura, aunque no parecía ayudar mucho. Se sentía como si estuviese tratando de afirmarse de un furioso toro que intentaba deshacerse de ella. Nanoha era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

Shiro no pudo evitar sonreír ante el fuerte sentido de la justicia en su hija. Ya desde una temprana edad, era capaz de sentir cierta cantidad de indignación cada vez que veía a alguien por la televisión sufrir por algo que no habían hecho. Tenia un corazón muy puro.

"Muy interesante." La voz se quedo en silencio por unos momentos. "Estuve preguntando amablemente antes, pero si no están dispuestos a cooperar entonces tendremos que eliminar estudiantes, uno a la vez hasta que ellas sean entregadas a nosotros."

En ese punto todos entraron en pánico. Todos temían por sus vidas y estaban más que dispuesto en entregar a las gemelas. Histeria colectiva estaba rápidamente cayendo sobre los estudiantes de la Academia TSAB. Hayate comenzó a preocuparse un poco por lo que podría suceder. Podía sentir, mientras era empujada de izquierda a derecha por sus compañeros entretanto se revolvían inútilmente en la oscuridad. Aunque posiblemente, estaban intentando encontrar la dirección en la que se encontraban las gemelas para así poder entregarlas. Incluso Nanoha no seria capaz de detenerlos, en realidad serian capaces de poner sus manos sobre ellas. Pero Nanoha no temía enfrentarse a sus compañeros especialmente si significaba que podría proteger a Fate.

"Está bien." Una fuerte y suave voz rompió el pánico.

"Fate?" Pregunto Lindy preocupada.

"Alicia y yo iremos con ellos." Confirmo nuevamente. No hacia nada por calmar el miedo de Lindy. Qué estaban pensando?

"N-no puedes!" Nanoha deseo poder ver para así correr hacia Fate y evitar que hiciera algo tan peligroso. "Y si algo te pasas!"

"Estaré bien."

"Estas segura!" Nanoha quería llorar. Y si no la volvía a ver nunca más? Después de todo, quien sabía lo que esos secuestradores estaban planeando y estaban dispuestos a matar otros estudiantes solo para obtenerlas. Lo que fuese, sabía que no podía ser bueno.

"No lo estamos, pero si no vamos todos estarán en peligro." Habló ahora Alicia. Su voz mantenía el mismo suave tono de su hermana. Ciertamente servia para calmar a los asustados estudiantes.

"Takamachi Nanoha…." Comenzó Fate. "Estabas dispuesta a ponerte en peligro por nosotras, yo… si no estamos dispuestas a hacer lo mismo por ti entonces no somos mejores que aquellos que estaban dispuestos a lanzarnos a los lobos."

De un solo golpe, todos se callaron.

"Tómanos." Habló Alicia. "Pero no lastimes a nadie más. Si rompes tu palabra, mi hermana y yo no podemos prometer que vivirás para ver otro día."

"Entendido. Llévenselas."

"Fate! Alicia!" Lindy avanzo a ciegas en la oscuridad. No podía perderlas. No ahora. No cuando por fin estaban comenzando a llevar sus vidas por el camino correcto.

El gimnasio fue bañado en luz una vez más. En medio de las colchonetas para la lucha estaban de pie Suzuka y Carim. No había señales de Fate o Alicia.

"Aseguren todas las salidas!" Rugió Lindy. No se iba a desesperar. No le iba a hacer bien ni a ella ni a las chicas si lo hacia. En momentos como este, estaba agradecida de que su entrenamiento le permitiera dejar de lado sus emociones en orden de concentrarse en la tarea. "Vice!"

"Si, Señora!"

"Informa a Zest de la situación y cierra la escuela. Nadie sale ni entra. Quien sea que este detrás de esto no será capaz de huir sin que descubra quienes son."

"Estoy en eso!" Vice no perdió tiempo en correr hacia la estación de tiro para poder tomar un arma. Dejo el gimnasio justo cuando unos cuantos de los asistentes de Shiro comenzaban a cerrar las puertas.

"Cómo puedo ayudar?" Pregunto Shiro. Estaba comenzando a sentirse ligeramente superado por ella. De seguro no quería lucir como si no supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Lindy saco una laptop y lo miro. "Qué tan bueno eres hackeando?"

"He sido conocido por infiltrarme en uno o dos sistemas gubernamentales secretos."

"Bien. Entonces ayúdame a rastrear a esos bastardos. Debieron irrumpir en el sistema del colegio para poder tomar control del gimnasio…."

Los ojos de Shiro se iluminaron entendiendo. "Porque el sistema escolar esta en un Server remoto, no tenían más opción que irrumpir para poder conectarse directamente."

El sistema escolar de TSAB estaba dispuesto en un Server remoto como precaución contra secuestradores intentando obtener información de sus objetivos. No podían acceder a menos que se conectaran directamente en la escuela lo que era increíblemente difícil de hacer. Cada edificio en el campus era monitoreado y controlado en una locación secreta en terrenos de la escuela. Desde ahí podían mantener una fuerte vigilancia en cada edificio y asegurarse que nada raro estuviese pasando, como sea, si nadie había notado aun que el gimnasio cayó presa de un ataque entonces significaba que el hacker de alguna manera lo manipulo para que los guardias creyeran que todo estaba bien. Lindy sentía que tenía algo que ver con el Gremio de Asesinos. Por qué más buscarían a las gemelas específicamente? Si fuesen secuestradores comunes, no tomarían el riesgo de matar a potenciales blancos, pero estos 'secuestradores' no tenían problema con ello. Era una posibilidad también el que fuesen asesinos contratados para matar a las chicas, pero de nuevo, no armarían un show tan elaborado como este. El Gremio de Asesinos no trabajaba de esa manera. Independientemente del dinero que les pagaran, nunca atacaban a uno de los suyos a menos que hubiese una razón valida detrás del golpe.

"Exactamente, necesitamos encontrar el rastro que dejaron atrás. No importa que tan buenos sean, siempre hay un rastro."

"Entonces descubramos el rastro de migas que dejaron." Shiro saco su propio laptop y comenzó a asistir a Lindy en la búsqueda. Los perpetradores estaban en algún lugar de la escuela e iban a encontrarlos.

—**SafeandSound—**

Alicia y Fate cerraron los ojos ante la luz que las rodeaba. Luego de que el misterioso líder dijera que las tomaran, una bolsa fue puesta sobre sus cabezas y sus manos fueron amarradas. No opusieron resistencia y dejaron que las alzaran en el aire. Si tenían que adivinar, lo más probable es que fueran sacadas por el sistema de ventilación. Cierto, parecía la única forma. Aunque donde fuese que estuvieran ahora, no estaban seguras de si era dentro de los terrenos de la escuela. Habían descendido por unas escaleras así que era posible que estuvieran en un sótano. Pero no podían estar seguras. Escaneando el cuarto, solo observaron una salida. Eso no era bueno. Sus oportunidades de escape fueron minimizadas. El cuarto también estaba libre de cualquier clase de artículos fijos y mobiliario impidiéndoles el crear cualquier tipo de arma. Aunque esta no era una completa pérdida. Tenían que confiar solo en sus habilidades físicas en esta situación, pero estaban seguras de ellas. No seria la primera vez que tenían que solo utilizar sus manos para terminar un trabajo. Dependiendo del número de oponentes que tuviesen que enfrentar, esto podría terminar rápido o tomaría más tiempo.

No pudieron evitar encontrar este cuarto muy extraño. Si de hecho continuaban en el campus por qué estaba este cuarto tan vacío? Era una escuela. Usaban cada espacio disponible incluyendo los sótanos para guardar cualquier clase de equipamiento o suministros para usos posteriores. De ninguna manera un cuarto seria dejado tan solo así. Si sus secuestradores vaciaron el cuarto solo para su uso… lucía como demasiado esfuerzo puesto en un lugar que iba a ser usado como una celda de temporal.

"Bueno, chicas siguen tan atentas como siempre. Ya formulando un plan para contra-atacar sus secuestradores? Les han enseñado bien."

Alicia y Fate no podían creer quien estaba entrando por la puerta.

"Linith-sensei…." Susurro Alicia.

"Oh vamos, no deberían estar tan sorprendidas. Iba a darles una visita tarde o temprano. De hecho, hace mucho que debió haber ocurrido de todos modos."

"Por qué de este modo?" Fate entrecerró sus ojos hacia la mujer. "Creaste más problemas para nosotras."

"En efecto. Tenemos suficientes complicaciones por alguien revelando nuestro pasado. De verdad no necesitábamos algo como esto."

"Oh, no sean así chicas. Solo estoy intentando ayudar."

"Cómo?" ambas preguntaron. En todo caso, sus compañeros probablemente estarían más reacios a aceptarlas producto de este pequeño fiasco.

"Ya verán." Dijo misteriosamente.

"Nunca cambias cierto, Linith-sensei?" suspiro Fate.

Sin decir más, camino hacia las dos chicas y las abrazo. Titubeantes, las gemelas regresaron el abrazo.

"De verdad estoy feliz de ver que están bien. Estaba preocupada de que luego que fueran capturadas ese RF6 las mantuviera encerradas por siempre."

"Lindy-san no lo hubiese permitido." Respondió Fate.

"Haha. No le he dado suficiente crédito a esa mujer. Si ella no hubiese hecho algo hubiese entrado y liberado por mi misma." Linith se alejo de las chicas. "Bueno, terminemos con esta visita antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Quiero regresarlas a Lindy antes de que decida lanzar a toda la fuerza especial del RF6 sobre mi."

Las gemelas asintieron para que procediera.

"Como ya saben al Gremio no le gusta simplemente dejar que asesinos 'retirados' hagan lo que les plazca. Una vez te unes al Gremio, te unes de por vida. La única forma de dejarlo es a través de la muerte. Ustedes chicas, entienden esto?"

"Si, Señora."

"Bien. Entonces también entienden que si llegan a ser llamadas por el Gremio, se les requiere responder el llamado? Si no lo hacen, deberán considerarse renegados y con una recompensa puesta sobre ustedes."

"Entendido." Respondió Fate por las dos.

"Excelente. Entonces hay solo una cosa más que necesito que ustedes chicas estén al tanto. Tenemos una situación en el Gremio ahora mismo."

"De qué clase?" pregunto Alicia. Hasta donde sabia, nunca hubo alguna clase de problema en el Gremio que no pudiese manejarse entre ellos.

"Involucra a un ex -asesino que se perdió del mapa hace años."

"De verdad perdieron el rastro de alguien?" pregunto Fate con incredulidad.

"Si. Hace 15 años, se salio completamente del radar. Todos nuestros esfuerzos para rastrearlo fallaron rotundamente. Aunque recientemente hizo un movimiento. Asesino a uno de los nuestros."

"Qué?" dijo Fate con sorpresa.

"A quién?" pregunto Alicia.

"El Líder."

"Imposible!" dijo Alicia sorprendida. "Nadie siquiera sabia quien era el Líder!"

El Gremio tiene una orgullosa línea de Líderes. Cada Líder anterior selecciono su sucesor y nunca revelaron sus identidades. Se hacia principalmente para evitar alguna especie de revuelta para tomar el lugar. No seria la primera vez que alguien piensa que el Gremio no estaba siendo guiado correctamente. Se habían intentado en el pasado, pero ninguna de ellas fue exitosa. Aun así alguien fue capaz de figurar quien era el Maestro pese a todas las precauciones tomadas.

"Hace cuánto que paso esto?" Fate quería saber con que clase de persona estaban posiblemente tratando. Alguien que tiene la habilidad para matar al Líder del Gremio de Asesino… este podría ser un problema mayor no solo para ellos, sino que para el público en general también.

"Anoche."

"Cómo estamos seguros de que esta persona es el Líder?" pregunto Alicia esta vez. Si nadie nunca supo la verdadera identidad del Líder entonces cómo estaban tan seguros de que el cuerpo encontrado era el de la persona correcta?

"Fue encontrado en los cuarteles generales. Nuestros agentes tomaron muestras del ADN para confirmar su identidad. Como saben, aquellos que son elegidos como Líderes también necesitan tener un registro en caso de que algo como esto ocurra. Nunca pensamos que tendríamos que usarlos, pero abrimos la bóveda que mantiene registro de la información de todos los anteriores y actual Líder. Adivinen que sangre se utilizó para abrir la bóveda."

Eso dejaba pocas dudas sobre si el hombre que encontraron era de hecho el Líder del Gremio. La bóveda de la que Linith estaba hablando sólo se abriría si el ADN era el mismo que el del Líder.

"Así que el Gremio no tiene un Líder." Declaró Alicia la simple verdad.

Linith suspiro. "Hasta donde podemos decir, no lo tenemos por el momento, como sea, parece que él ya había escogido un sucesor. Encontramos un registro que hizo para el nuevo Líder. No había otro detalle en el más que el número de archivo. Aunque ya todos deberían de estar al tanto de este evento así que solo es cosa de tiempo antes que el Líder numero 100 se de a conocer."

Las gemelas dudaban que el asesino no hubiese intentado usar la bóveda también, pero ya que hacia falta información sobre el sucesor, eso era bueno para ellos. Significaba que el Gremio tenia una oportunidad para recuperarse de este golpe bajo.

"Hay algo más que debamos saber?" Fate no quería que nada más las tomara por sorpresa.

"Nada, pero por favor manténganse atentas a todo. No sabemos quien es esta persona, pero fue capaz de matar a nuestro Líder. Tan sólo eso habla de sus habilidades. Hasta que estemos seguros con que de verdad lidiamos, por favor sean cuidadosas. Pero si cualquier otra cosa pasa, me pondré en contacto con ustedes."

"Asegúrate que la próxima vez no sea algo tan elaborado." Agrego Alicia con el ceño fruncido. Con Fate realmente no necesitaban más atención sobre ellas. Ya tenían suficiente y ninguna era buena.

"Seré más sutil la próxima vez y si chicas necesitan contactarse conmigo… bueno, ustedes saben como contactarse con el Gremio si lo necesitan. Siempre son bienvenidas. Ahora, regresémoslas con Lindy, va?"

Las chicas asintieron.

"Espero que me perdonen por lo que estoy a punto de hacer…"

"Huh?"

No tuvieron oportunidad de reaccionar mientras el cuarto se llenaba de gas. No estaban seguras de cómo lo hizo, pero Linith de alguna forma consiguió una mascara de gas.

"L-Linith!..." Fate sintió sus parpados hacerse pesados.

"Lo siento chicas, pero les estoy haciendo un favor. Lo verán cuando despierten."

Alicia y Fate dejaron que sus ojos se cerraran mientras caían en un profundo sueño. Linith espero por unos cuantos minutos hasta que el gas disminuyera. Procedió a retirar la mascara de gas y observar a las dormidas chicas con una calida sonrisa.

"Solo puedo esperar el haberlas preparado lo suficiente para lo que se avecina."

La puerta se abrió tras ella revelando dos cómplices.

"Linith-san, necesitamos darnos prisa y regresarlas. Ya nos localizaron hasta nuestra boba ubicación." Un hombre con varias cicatrices en su rostro entró.

"Entonces mejor nos marchamos. Voltz-san podrías tú y Lat-san por favor llevarlas hasta el sitio que acordamos?"

"Por supuesto." Respondió Voltz.

Los dos hombres procedieron a recoger a las gemelas y salir del cuarto.

"Espero que a Lindy no le moleste demasiado que las drogara antes de regresarlas."

—**SafeandSound—**

"Por favor siéntate Nanoha." Le reclamo Hayate a la castaña. Había estado yendo de un lado a otro preocupada por los últimos quince minutos. "Todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar a que Lindy-san y tu papá las encuentren."

"Lo sé pero no se que más hacer! Si me siento solo comenzare a inquietarme y terminare yendo de un lado a otro de todos modos. No puedo evitar preguntarme si están heridas… tengo miedo por ellas."

Hayate entendía lo que su amiga sentía. Estaba manteniendo una apariencia mucho más tranquila, pero por dentro también temía por la seguridad de las gemelas. No importaba cuantas veces se recordara que estuviesen probablemente acostumbradas a lidiar con situaciones peligrosas como esta, no hacia nada para hacerla sentir mejor sobre la situación.

"Desearía poder salir y buscarlas." Se lamento Nanoha.

"Es demasiado peligroso hacer algo como eso." Dijo Carim mientras se les acercaba. "Esas personas eran profesionales. Si alguien puede enfrentarse a gente como esa son ellas. Ten algo de fe."

"Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" pregunto Nanoha.

Suzuka rió un poco mientras se colocaba al lado de Carim.

"Te lo dicen las chicas que fueron vencidas por ellas. Saben lo que están haciendo mucho mejor que el resto. Regresaran en una pieza."

"Gracias." Nanoha les sonrió a ambas. Les iba a decir algo más pero noto que su padre se puso de pie abruptamente. Parecía estar hablando con alguien por el teléfono. Lindy también se había puesto de pie y dirigía hacia el estante de armas para tomar una pistola. Vice, quien había regresado luego de informar a Zest de la situación, también estaba recogiendo algunas. Algo debió haber sucedido. Si estaban listos para salir, entonces significaba que finalmente habían encontrado a las gemelas.

Nanoha rápidamente camino hasta su padre que acababa de colgar el teléfono.

"Papi?"

"Lo siento cariño. No tengo tiempo para hablar."

"Las encontraste?"

Shiro se detuvo por un momento.

"Si. Vamos a buscarlas ahora." Entonces le clavó una seria mirada. "Y no puedes venir."

Ligeramente maldijo a su padre por predecir lo que quería preguntar. Esperaba de alguna manera convencerlo de dejarla ir con él, pero no había manera de que eso ocurriera ahora.

"Te prometo que te informare tan pronto las encontremos, pero no salgas de este gimnasio por ningún motivo. Entendido?"

"Si, papi…."

"Bien."

No dijo más y busco un arma para si mismo. Lindy, Vice y Shiro rápidamente salieron. Hayate se unió a Nanoha mientras los observaban dejar el gimnasio. Tomo la mano de la castaña y le dio un apretón tranquilizador. Todo lo que podían hacer era esperar y rezar que todo estuviera bien.

Lindy, Vice y Shiro corrían tan rápido como podían, armas en mano, hacia el edificio que alojaba el departamento de Arte. Luego de todo el rastreo, lograron determinar la ubicación de los intrusos en ese edificio. Lindy estaba agradecida de que su corazonada hubiese sido útil. Aun seguían en el campus lo que hacia que la recuperación de sus hijas mucho más fácil. Por lo menos, tan fácil como el enfrentarse contra asesinos del Gremio podría llegar a ser. Lindy tan solo miro de reojo hacia la glorieta que estaba en medio de la escuela cuando creyó ver una cabellera rubia.

"Esperen!" les ordeno a sus dos compañeros.

"Qué es?" Shiro miro a su alrededor, pensando que tal vez vio al enemigo.

"Por allá. Síganme."

Ambos rápidamente siguieron a Lindy. Lo que sea que vio, debió ser lo suficientemente importante como para detener su viaje hacia el edificio de Arte.

"Oh mi dios….Alicia! Fate!"

Las dos chicas estaban tendidas inconscientes en la glorieta. Lindy enfundo su arma y rápidamente comenzó a revisarlas. Toda idea de ir tras los secuestradores escapó de su mente. Su primera y principal preocupación era el bienestar de sus hijas.

"Lindy." Rápidamente Shiro llamo su atención. "Vice y yo seguiremos, tú quédate aquí con las chicas. Te haremos saber si encontramos algo."

"Gracias."

Los dos hombres siguieron hacia el edificio. Lindy se sentó entre las dos chicas, mirándolas como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacia. Contuvo sus lágrimas mientras gentilmente acariciaba sus cabezas. Reviso sus pulsos, parecían ir estables. No parecían tener lesiones visibles más que el estar inconscientes, lucían perfectamente bien.

"Estoy tan feliz de que ambas estén bien."

"Lindy-san!"

Lindy levanto la mirada para ver a Signum y Shamal, junto a otros cuantos guardias corriendo hacia ella. Shamal no perdió tiempo en realizar una revisión en las dos inconscientes chicas. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que dos camillas arribaran a la escena. Lindy les ayudo a dejar a las gemelas sobre ellas para que pudieran ser trasladadas hacia la enfermería. Shamal deseaba realizar más estudios para asegurarse de que realmente estaban bien.

"Cómo lucen doctora?"

"Lucen perfectamente bien. Sin lesión de ninguna clase. Aunque parece que fueron drogadas antes de ser dejadas en la glorieta."

"Drogadas?" a Lindy no le gustaba lo que oía.

Shamal sonrió tranquilizadoramente. "Parece ser una leve droga sedante, pero no me preocuparía. Puedo realizar más estudios, pero déjame asegurar que no hay daño por ello."

"Gracias a dios. Ahora, espero que Shiro y Vice fueran capaces de atrapar a los responsables de esto."

"Si son esos dos, estoy segura de que ya deben de haberlos atrapado." Dijo Signum desde su puesto en la puerta. Estaba ayudando a entregarles detalles sobre la seguridad para ellas. Todos los demás estaban ocupados manteniendo al resto de los estudiantes seguros. Lindy sintió el teléfono en su bolsillo vibrar. Rápidamente lo sacó y respondió.

"Shiro-san, espero tener buenas noticias."

"_Me temo que no. No hay nadie en el edificio. Lo revisamos de arriba abajo pero no hay señales de que alguien entrara o saliera desde que el bloqueo se realizo." _

"Rayos. Debió ser un señuelo." Lindy suspiro. Era frustrante que los perpetradores lograran huir pese a de todo el trabajo que hicieron. "Por lo menos las chicas fueron regresadas a salvo. Podríamos ser capaces de descubrir las identidades de quien sea se las haya llevado una vez vuelvan en si."

"_Entendido. Comenzamos a desbloquear la escuela. Creo que le haría bien a los estudiantes el poder regresar a su día normal de escuela."_

Lindy colgó. De verdad no quería dejar a las chicas pero necesitaba hablar con Zest y Shiro sobre todo lo que acaba de ocurrir. Sin mencionar el comenzar un reporte para sus superiores. Deseaba tan solo poder dejarle el trabajo a alguien más… como Vice, pero sabia en su corazón que no podía hacerle eso a su empleado.

"Si hay algun cambio en sus estados, por favor infórmenme." Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

"Las mantendremos a salvo. Lo prometo." Sonrió Shamal.

"Gracias."

Con eso, se marchó para poder hacer su trabajo.

—**SafeandSound—**

Nanoha y Hayate salieron corriendo del gimnasio a penas Shiro abrió las puertas para todos. Les hizo saber que las gemelas fueron enviadas a la enfermería luego de ser encontradas. Para el momento en que esas palabras dejaron los labios de Shiro, Nanoha comenzó a correr. El miedo se apoderaba de su corazón. Había lo peor ocurrido? Su mente comenzó a vagar por la pesadilla que tenia sobre Fate; sobre ella muriendo en sus brazos durante una terrible batalla. Era esto una repetición de eso?

"Fate-chan!" Gritó angustiada mientras irrumpía a través de las puertas de la enfermería.

Signum y Shamal se sorprendieron por un momento. De hecho no pensaron que las gemelas fueran a recibir visitas por el momento.

"Tranquilízate Takamachi-san." Shamal colocó una tranquilizadora mano en el hombro de Nanoha. "Están bien. Sólo duermen."

"E-estas segura?"

"Si, deberían despertar en unas cuantas horas."

"G-gracias a dios." Nanoha colapso. Su adrenalina estuvo bombeando sin parar desde que corrió desde el gimnasio, pero ahora se había desvanecido completamente.

"Nanoha!" Hayate finalmente alcanzo a la castaña. Respiraba con dificultad mientras se recargaba contra la puerta. La carrera fue mucho para ella. No creía estar tan fuera de forma pero aparentemente estaba equivocada. Eso o había algo más en Nanoha de lo que pensaba. "Mierda…ha…no puedo respirar…."

"Hayate-chan, te exigiste demasiado." Signum alzo cuidadosamente su joven carga y la dejo en otra cama. "Respira lentamente. Estarás bien."

"Gracias."

Hayate suspiro y obedeció el consejo de Signum. Sabiendo que lo más probable era que las chicas no se marcharan, Shamal le dio una silla a Nanoha que rápidamente colocó al lado de la cama de Fate e inmediatamente se sentó al lado de la rubia. Hayate no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comportamiento de su amiga. Era seguro que Nanoha no dejaría el lado de la rubia hasta que fuera obligada. Entonces fijo su mirada sobre la cama a su lado. Alicia lucía increíblemente diferente si esa constante mascara de indiferencia que siempre traía. Sintiendo que podía respirar otra vez, se levanto y busco una silla para ella también. Si Nanoha era extraña entonces ella también lo era porque sentía que no podía dejar a Alicia sin importar nada. Extendiendo su mano, lentamente tomo las de la inconsciente chica.

"Me alegra que hayas regresado, Alicia-chan."


End file.
